Konoha’s Second Yellow Flash
by Protoman 0
Summary: Naruto had a hard life growing up, but this time around, he has a living relative to help him achieve his dream. Naruto X Harem, OC X Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other characters but my original character, nor do I own any techniques mentioned unless they were originally invented by me****.**

**Konoha's Second Yellow Flash**

_Naruto had a hard life growing up, but this time around, he has a living relative to help him achieve his dream._

**Chapter 1 : New Legend's Birth, Rescue by Relative**

_**Konoha's Outskirts, Night of the Kyuubi Battle**_

Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato was running low on chakra, using nearly all the tricks in his arsenal while still maintaining enough chakra to keep Gamabunta out from under him.

"Minato, this isn't looking good. Is there no other way to stop it?" Gamabunta voiced in concern.

"I'm sorry boss, but it seems that 'it' is the only way to stop Kyuubi from advancing, and it's too angry right now to listen to reason. I have no choice. Jiji (Old man), hand me Naruto!" Minato said the last sentence in hesitation.

Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi jumped next to Minato, handing Naruto to him before asking, "Are you sure that you want to condemn your own child with such a heavy burden Minato? Surely we can use another-" Minato cut him off.

"No jiji, I cannot ask anybody in or out of the village to sacrifice their own children but my own. I feel terrible for this too, but if anybody can do this, it's my son," Minato looked at Naruto sleeping peacefully, while he himself is in tears. "Kushina, Naruto, forgive me. I wouldn't do this if I had any other way. Jiji, look after my son with Ero-sennin and little brother. And tell the village that it is my last wish that he be looked at as a hero." With a look of determination in his eyes, he stared at Kyuubi. "Kyuubi! I myself may be unable to stop you, but the combined might of my next technique and the willpower of my son shall put you away! Kulie-e (Take this)! Shiki Fuin!"

With that said, the Kyuubi was sucked in and sealed within Naruto's stomach, leaving Sarutobi to catch the baby. Sarutobi couldn't help but be in tears as his successor bravely gave up his life to the belly of the Shinigami to save this village, while the people cheered and then gasped when they saw Gamabunta disappear and their beloved Hokage drop to the ground motionlessly. Sarutobi looked at Naruto as he woke up and cried as the seal activated and fox-like whiskers appeared on the innocent baby boy's face.

_**Konoha Village Square**_

On the speaking stand of the village square stood Sarutobi, with Jaraiya on his left and a young man that looked like a younger Minato on his right, only he had black hair and wore a pair of big glasses. Behind the two sit the village council, and facing them is the villagers who were gathered to listen to the Hokage that had no choice but to come out of retirement. The man standing on the right of the Sarutobi muttered to Jiraiya, "I don't like this. The moment that jiji tells them what he contains, these village idiots will try to kill him."

Jiraiya nodded sadly in agreement. "I know, I told him that too, but he just won't listen to me. That blind faith that sensei and the gaki (brat) had for this village's going to come back and bite him in the ass."

Sarutobi, not having heard the two's whispers, while holding Naruto up high, announced to the village people, "Behold, our village's hero! The container of the demon Kyuubi!"

And right on cue, the cries of "Good, let's finish what the Yondaime started!" "Kill the demon!" and other similar cries began.

Danzo, being the dictator wannabe that he was and still is, held up his hand as the villagers quieted down and listened to what he was about to say. "Obviously, we should turn the demon into a living weapon for the villa-" His words were immediately cut off when all of a sudden, a heavy wave of killing intent was sent at the whole crowd but the four around the speaking stand.

"Finish that sentence, and I'll slit your throat before I mutilate you Danzo. With my brother gone, I'm the strongest man in this village other than jiji. Just test your luck teme (bastard), I fucking dare you." The man in glasses spoke in anger while holding a kunai next to Danzo's throat.

"Enough Yuuki-kun, I wasn't quite finished speaking yet," said Sarutobi. With that, Yuuki dropped his killing intent, which left everybody affected taking deep breathes and those on the council being the only ones in the crowd that didn't wet themselves. "As I was saying, this child is merely the vessel of the demon, and not the demon itself. It seems however, that most of you are too much of bigots to understand that. So, I now set an S-class law that nobody is to mention the truth about this boy, Uzumaki Naruto, to those in his age group or lower. Any, and I mean ANY, violation of this law will result in immediate death without question. That's to all villagers and shinobi (ninja) alike. I will see to this personally, not to mention the two standing next to me will be more than happy to carry that out."

"I volunteer to take the boy as his guardian, sensei," said Jiraiya. "No, he's my responsibility Ero-sennin. I'll take him," said Yuuki.

"I'm afraid that the council cannot allow that," said Danzo. "The boy should be taken under ROOT to be trained to become an emotionless living weapo-"

"ENOUGH!" shouted Sarutobi. "In case any of you forgot, I'm the Hokage, and I shall be the one making the decisions here. Just for that outburst Danzo, the ROOT is now officially disbanded indefinitely!" Looking at two of his favorite people, he answered sadly, "Unfortunately, I cannot allow either one of you to take him. Therefore, I will put him in one of the orphanages and have him under guard by the ANBU."

"I can accept that, under two conditions," demanded Yuuki. "One, I will be the one to guard him from a distance, since I don't trust anybody in this village not to try to kill him after that little outburst earlier." He glared at the crowd and the council. "Second, if within three years, he is still treated poorly, I will take him on as an apprentice on a training journey with no objections by ANYONE. Can you promise that jiji?"

Sarutobi nodded sadly in agreement. "Very well my boy. I will agree to those terms, since I would trust you with my life."

Danzo immediately was about to object, but one glare from Yuuki shut him up. Namikaze Yuuki was arguably the strongest shinobi in the village, next to his brother the Yondaime. That is the very reason that he was given the rank of hunter-nin, only he refused to wear the mask because he believed that anybody killed by his hands should get to see the face of his or her executioner. He also refused the title of Sannin, because the former defected one was in Yuuki's words, "a disgusting snake in the grass that I would rather die than be the successor of."

_**Exactly Three Years After the Kyuubi's Attack, Naruto's Third Birthday**_

"Don't let it get away!" "Kill the demon!" Such cries were heard again as our poor young hero ran for his life, trying to escape the villagers. As predicted, he was treated worse than the worst criminals of the village, such an event being routine. Somehow, he always managed to escape safely, but he never knew why. But today, the attacks were more vicious than ever. It looked like his life was about to end, the boy held up his hands and cowered in a defensive position, in tears, waiting for the end to come.

"SHOTGUN!" The shout was suddenly heard, and a spray of energy showered the crowd, knocking them all out. Naruto looked up to see a man with a robe with the words 'Proto Flash' in the back. The man looked at the crowd with a look of disgust. Yuuki wanted to kill them all so badly, but he didn't want to give Naruto a first impression of a cold-blooded killer when they first meet, plus he didn't want to sink to the villagers' level.

"Wh-who are you? Are you here to hurt me too?" our poor hero asked in trembling voice. He knew that if the man was able to do that to the villagers, then he had no chance at running away from him before he was dead by his hands.

Yuuki turned around, showing Naruto a man that looked like the Yondaime to him, only with black hair and a thick pair of glasses. Yuuki couldn't help but shed a tear for boy who he couldn't protect but from a distance, thanks to that forced agreement. He immediately gave Naruto a hug, seeing the shabby state that Naruto is in. "No you idiot, there's no way in hell I would hurt my nephew!"

Naruto couldn't help but be in shock as he said the next sentence. "Yo-you're my uncle? You're not just lying to hurt me?" Letting go of the hug, Yuuki said in a serious face, still filled with tears, "No my boy. I swear on the Yondaime's grave that I'm not lying to you."

Hearing that, Naruto jumped into Yuuki's arms in joy, "Aniki (Big brother or boss)! I'm so glad you're here!" Yuuki couldn't help but smile to that. He then said, "Come on, let's go get you some food before we go see Sandaime-jiji. What do you say?"

Naruto pumped his arm in excitement. "Yosh! Let's go-tebayo!"

Yuuki couldn't help but snicker at his choice of words at the end of his last sentence. It reminded him of Naruto's late mother, Uzumaki Kushina. He then said, "Naruto, I don't have a problem with you speaking like that, but do try not to say –dattebayo at the end of every sentence OK? That can get annoying really quickly."

Naruto gave a true foxy grin and replied, "OK aniki, but only because you asked."

As the two walked to the Ichiraku Ramen bar, Yuuki said to Naruto, "All right Naruto, this here is one of the best restaurants in the village. Your dad and I both love to come here to pig out, even though he ate far more ramen than me. Your mom always complained that he ate here too often and not enough of her cooking. Why don't you give it a try?"

Naruto nodded as the two entered the ramen bar. Old man Teuchi smiled as he saw one of his favorite customer come in with a young boy. He immediately greeted them, "Hey there Namikaze-sama. Grabbing a quick lunch? And who's this little guy?"

Yuuki frowned at being called with the suffix again and replied, "Teuchi-san, I told you to stop calling me that. Call me Yuuki, I hate those damn formalities. Who do you think I am? Those damn Uchihas or Hyuugas who think they're invincible and have sticks up their asses? And this is Uzumaki Naruto. If he's anything like my brother, he'll beat me as your #1 customer in no time flat."

Teuchi couldn't help but laugh at hearing that. He yelled to the back, "Ayame! Yuuki-san is here!"

Charging out from the back of the kitchen was none other than said girl, immediately coming around the cart and glomping Yuuki. "Yuuki-kun! It's been so long!"

Both men sweatdropped at her words and Yuuki said as he scratched one side of his face with his forefinger as a habit, "Ano, Ayame-chan, I was just here for dinner last night."

Ayame squealed and continued to hug Yuuki, "I know, but it felt like forever!"

Both men sweatdropped again. Yuuki decided to use his nephew as a distraction and said, "Hey Ayame-chan, look who I brought as your new customer. This is Naruto. Say hi Naruto, this is Ayame, Teuchi-san's daughter."

Naruto couldn't help but snicker at the bantering of the three, but did as he was asked. "Hello Teuchi-san, Ayame-neechan, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the future Hokage-dattebayo!"

Ayame couldn't help but glomp the cute boy next, saying "You're so cute!" And the three smiled at hearing his words. "Future Hokage huh? That's quite a dream," Teuchi said.

Naruto was indignant at hearing that, taking that he was being made fun of again. "It's not just a dream! I WILL become the Hokage-dattebayo! Just watch me!"

Yuuki couldn't help but see a bit of his brother in him and smile while nodding in agreement. "If you're anything like your old man, you can do it."

The Ichiraku looked shocked at Yuuki's words as they realized the connection and said, "Like his old man? You don't mean-?"

Yuuki nodded, proud that his two friends were so perceptive. "That's right. Now how about a lunch special for me? And Naruto, order as much as you like, what those jackasses in the orphanage gave you didn't quality for food."

After the big meal, and quite the lightening of Yuuki's wallet, the two headed to the Hokage tower, or more precisely, the Sandaime's office. The Namikazes' appetite is legendary, only behind that of the Akimichis. The only difference is that their metabolism works faster, so the Namikazes are usually slimmer. With that said, Yuuki rarely bought any groceries since he could easily eat up a week's worth of food within hours. Still, Yuuki himself believed in a balanced diet, so he didn't always order ramen. Naruto however, perhaps taking after his father, inhaled mostly ramen dishes clean off the bowls.

Entering the tower, the secretary was about to throw out the 'demon brat,' when she caught the glare of the man he was sitting on the shoulder of. Without another word, Yuuki and Naruto walked into Sarutobi's office unopposed.

Said man was groaning, looking at the piles of paperwork in front of him when he heard the knock and watched as two of his favorite people entered the room. He sighed, partly in relief for the interruption and partly in sadness, knowing what the two were here for.

Catching the look on Sarutobi's face, Yuuki went easy on the old man and said sadly, "This is your fault you know. Ero-sennin and I warned you multiple times not to tell the village, but you had to go and make that announcement. Naruto's been hunted down like a dog for at least 10 times a day, and I mean EVERYDAY in the calendar year! Nobody should live the way he does now. He would've been long dead if it wasn't for me. You better not try to talk me out of taking him out of the village to train jiji."

Sarutobi winced at the venom in Yuuki's voice, knowing that he was letting him off easy. Out of his prime as he was, Yuuki could easily beat the life out of him if he wanted. "I'm sorry, I should've heeded your warnings, then Naruto wouldn't have suffered as much as he did from what his father and I did."

Naruto looked at the Sandaime, the pictures of the Hokages on the wall, and his mind made the connection. "The Yondaime? You mean to tell me that the Yondaime is my dad?"

The two men were surprised at how perceptive the boy was, even though it was easy to figure out for anybody in the village with common sense. Sarutobi nodded and answered, "You're pretty smart, Naruto-kun. Yes, Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage, is your father."

Yuuki was surprised at how well Naruto was taking it. If he was in Naruto's shoes, he would be hopping mad and shouting curses at his father. He asked Naruto, "You're taking this awfully well. What's the matter?"

Naruto, far more mature and intelligent than people gave him credit for, replied, "It's not that I'm not mad at him. But whose child could he ask to accept such a burden than his own son? I can understand that much. I just wish that nobody had to carry a demon in their belly. Now I know why Teuchi-san called you Namikaze-sama. So why is my last name Uzumaki instead of Namikaze?"

The two men were surprised at the intelligence of the boy, to be able to connect the dots so quickly. Sarutobi couldn't help but chuckle, "You know huh? Looks like I will have some new 'friends' for Ibiki to meet. Anyway, that's a very good question Naruto. You see, you're named after your mother, who was a former ninja of the Land of the Whirlpool. The reason for taking her name was that because your father had made many enemies while he was alive, especially Iwa-nins. We changed your last name in order to protect you, until you're able to protect yourself."

Naruto nodded in understanding as Yuuki continued from where the Sandaime left off. "It's also wise to take a less known name to catch the enemies off guard. You see, like you Naruto, I take the name Liu Yuuki outside the village so that I don't attract as much attention either, seeing as how the name Namikaze is well-known and feared." Naruto again nodded.

Yuuki continued, "In any case, as I was saying, the agreement was that you were to be put into the orphanage in the foolish hopes that the bigots of the village would treat you as a hero, which obviously didn't happen." Sarutobi winced at the words, feeling ashamed. "So as part of the agreement between us, I can now protect you in the open unlike before, take you out on a training journey until you're old enough to come back to be a genin shinobi. Now what do you say?"

Naruto couldn't contain his excitement as he cheered, "Yatta! My first real step to become the next Hokage is here, of course I'll go with you aniki! When do we leave?"

The two men smiled as Yuuki answered, "Right now. You don't have to bring anything seeing as how little you have back at that dump anyway. As of right now, I'm your guardian and sensei. You don't have to follow everything I say, since I'm not a stick in the mud like two certain clans that I was talking about. Also, our family's loaded, since we're strong enough to take on some of the best-paid missions and we'd have to be with how much we eat." Naruto chuckled in embarrassment and Sarutobi had to snicker at that.

Before the two left, the Sandaime told the two, "Be careful out there. Naruto, I'll have to ask you to keep your mother's name for now, since you're not strong enough to defend yourself yet. The day you come back from your training journey, I'll announce to the village of your heritage and you can move in with your uncle into your clan estate, all right?"

Naruto nodded and said, "Yosh! Let's go aniki!" And with that, the two left on a long training journey before Naruto came back, stronger than ever.

**Please read and review, thanks.**** The DragonBard, thanks for catching my mistake!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other characters but my original character, nor do I own any techniques mentioned unless they were originally invented by me****.**

**Konoha's Second Yellow Flash**

_Author's Note : Didn't get too many reviews for this fic yet, but It's understandable, considering that it was only the first chapter. What was strange however, that in the first review were the words 'update soon.' I found that rather insulting considering that I wrote the first chapter right before I posted it, which was, I don't know, last night? With that said, don't bother to post a review if you have nothing to say at all, considering that it wasn't even a flame. Also, as far as Naruto's elemental affinities go, I will expand it beyond wind naturally, thanks to his tenant, but I have yet to decide which other ones they will be. Water sounds good, since it can combine with wind into ice, but I'm not so sure about lightning. We'll see what happens as I slowly have him reveal his arsenal. With that said, here's chapter 2, please continue to R & R, thanks! _

**Chapter 2 : Return of a Hero, Council Bashing**

_**Konoha's East Gate, Nine Years Later**_

As Izumo and Kotetsu were on guard duty as usual, the bored duo noticed as 4 people approached the gate. As they stopped at the gate, the two observed the four wanting entry. The tallest man was a look-like of the Yondaime, only with black hair and a big pair of glasses. He was wearing a jacket of military colors, likely used for camouflage and a grey T-shirt underneath. His pants have the same color as his jacket, with his forehead protector worn around his waist like a belt.

Next to him were two females. The blonde had her long hair single-braided from the neck down. Her kunoichi outfit was in black and white, with the only white parts being the part of her shirt from the chest down and her hand wrappings. The other female was a redhead with almost red eyes (Think Ayanami Rei), strangely enough a kimono in black with traces of red (unlike the Akatsuki robes however, the traces of red were in the shape of flowers.) They were both about half a head shorter than the taller man. Finally, the last male was a blonde boy that was slightly shorter than the females, with whisker marks across his cheeks in a shinobi outfit similar to Naruto's outfit in Shippuden, only smaller.

The two guards stood up to meet the four and Kotetsu asked them, "Halt, please state your names and your purpose here."

The man in glasses pulled out two passports and handed them to Izumo. "Heh, looks like the new guards at least have manners. Namikaze Yuuki and Uzumaki Naruto checking back in from a nine-year trip. These two are with us to register to be a citizen and kunoichi." The redhead put her hands around Naruto's neck, "You forgot to add, his girlfriends."

Naruto fought the blush on his face as Kotetsu stuttered out an answer, shocked at the appearance of the Proto Flash and the resident jinchuriki (power of human sacrifice), "We-welcome back, Namikaze-sama! The Hokage has been expecting you."

Yuuki, hating the usual behavior of people around the village towards him, put out his hand and waved it up and down and said, "Hai hai. I figured as much. You three ready? Yugito-san, hang onto me. K-san, do the same with Naruto, let's go see the old man." With a nod from the other three, they complied, as two tri-pronged kunai were seen flying, and the four disappeared in two simultaneous flashes of red and yellow.

Izumo near dropped his jaw as he muttered out, "Kotetsu, was that…?" Kotetsu could only nod dumbly as he replied, "Yeah. I can understand the red one, but how did that gaki (brat) do that?"

Sarutobi was feeling bored and frustrated at the pile of paperwork in front of him, hoping that something interesting would happen, when two kunai flew through his open window and landed on the floor in front of him. Just as he had a look of alarm, thinking that somebody was foolish and bold enough to try to kill him in broad daylight when he saw two familiar flashes appeared where the kunai landed. He couldn't help but smile as he saw two of his favorite people, only a bit older.

"Yo jiji, the great Uzumaki Naruto has returned!" then came a light slap to the back of his head. Naruto rubbed where he was hit with his hand as he continued, smiling sheepishly. "Oh, and aniki too."

Sarutobi took a smoke from his pipe and blew out a slight puff of air and said, "Welcome back Yuuki, Naruto-kun. And who are these two ladies with you?"

Yuuki answered nonchalantly, "Oh them." Suddenly, he threw the two kunai on the floor over to another open window ending with sounds of two solid thuds. Dropping down dead was what looked like an ANBU with NE on the forehead part of the mask. The two kunai landed respectively on the forehead through the mask and the heart. "Man your security sucks jiji, I'm surprised that you didn't notice him. Didn't you disband those fuckers that wax Danzo's carrot already?"

The Sandaime Hokage sighed sadly as he shook his head and said, "I did, if you recall 12 years ago on Naruto's birthday. But it looks like the fool didn't quite follow through on my orders. Anyway, why don't you introduce yourselves now then our ear in the wall is out of the way?" he asked as a Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone) of Yuuki took the body and leaped off to Ibiki's office.

The blonde female replied politely, "Sure. I am Nii Yugito, former Kumo-nin and jinchuriki of the Nibi no Nekomata (Two-Tailed Demon Cat), and this here is the Kyuubi no Kitsune (Nine-Tailed Demon Fox)." As Yugito finished the sentence, Sarutobi just paled at two shades of white for a moment, before saying, "I swear that you two will be the death of me, bringing a Kumo missing-nin and freeing the demon that turns out to be a woman. What's going on here Yuuki?"

Naruto cut in and said, "Oi, ano sa ano sa ji-san. Don't be mad, Yugito-chan came with us when we met her in Kumo because she was treated like me in this village. And Kyuubi-chan, well…"

_**(**__**Flashback, Naruto's Mind)**_

Dripping sounds of water was heard as two figured were seen in a dim light. Naruto turned and asked Yuuki, "Where are we aniki? And why does this place look so dark, wet and murky?"

Yuuki sighed and answered, "We're inside your mind Naruto. You got in here when I told you to close your eyes and meditate while I do the rest. I got in here thanks for the technique my friend Inoichi taught me as a favor. This place looks the way it does because it represents the innermost area of your mind. No thanks to those retards in the village, you were miserable, hence why this place looks like a dump."

Naruto nodded in understanding and asked next, "So where is the damn fox? I want to give that furball a piece of my mind for ending dad's life and ruining mine."

The two trudged on in the darkness as Yuuki replied, "Take it easy Naruto. Never assume anything. What you say is true, but nobody actually knew why the fox attacked in all the chaos. Assuming the fox to be evil would make you no better than the villagers that wanted to kill you. As for where it is, we're here."

Naruto winced at the words of his aniki and nodded, vowing to himself not to be like the bigots that couldn't see him for who he was. As he looked at what Yuuki was talking about, a cynical female voice said, "So my weak vessel appears. And oh look, the little boy brought his gay boyfriend." (Not to offend anybody of their sexuality, but as the two characters are straight, Kyuubi said that to insult them.)

Naruto was about to retort back in anger when Yuuki put his hand in front of him, telling him to stand back and said, "Whatever you say means nothing. You're trapped in there, and we're not here to pick a fight. So why don't you show yourself so we can talk Kyuubi-san?"

Appeared Kyuubi in human form like she was in the Hokage's office, only in a blood red kimono and her fox ears and tails showing, with a smirk on her face. "To what do I owe this honor? The son of the fool who gave his life to trap me here, and another relative I see," said Kyuubi.

Yuuki calmly replied, "Well Kyuubi, just two little things. We want to know why you have attacked our village, and to make you an offer that you're unlikely to refuse."

Kyuubi retorted with words of venom, "And why should I do anything you ask? I don't have to answer any questions that a mortal has, nor can you offer me anything, seeing as how the only thing I want will kill the boy next to you."

Now Yuuki was the one who replied with a smirk, "I can tell you that. You'll answer the question because if not, we can just leave you here, never speaking to anyone until Naruto dies with you going with him. As for wanting your freedom, I can't offer it completely, but there is a way for you to come out of the cell without him dying. But if that's what you want…"

While angry that a mortal was daring to speak back to her with such insolence, sensing no deceit from his voice, she grudgingly said, "All right mortal, I'm listening."

Yuuki continued, "Seeing as we have the upper hand, I'd like you to answer my question first please."

Muttering something about castrating cocky male mortals, she replied, "Fine. A man with red and black eyes with three black dots, who seemed to have chakra that felt even more wicked than my own, summoned me to this realm with an incomplete technique of sorts. As a result, I went berserk and destroyed everything around me. The only other thing that I saw that was distinctive on him was a piece of metal that has the same mark as your own. So the moment I saw another human with the same symbol on them, I followed and attacked the place, hoping to get my revenge. That was when the foolish mortal that had the same scent as you two confronted and trapped me here."

Yuuki and Naruto looked shocked as they both knew who it was that caused this to happen. "An Uchiha huh? It figures that we'd have a traitor that's from a clan with sticks up their asses." Kyuubi and Naruto both had to chuckle at Yuuki's words. "Well, thanks for telling us this. Now we at least have some lead to start from as to finding who led you to our village. Now, what I was talking about earlier is an additional seal that I'm in the middle of working on. You see, the way that my brother designed the seal that he trapped you in, it's meant to gradually convert your chakra into Naruto's until you vanish out of existence. But with my seal added as a modification, that won't happen."

Kyuubi was afraid for a moment, hearing what the seal would've done to her, implored Yuuki to continue. "You have my attention human, go on."

Yuuki nodded and continued, a little more relaxed at Kyuubi's change of tone. "Right. With this new seal, it will halt the chakra conversion at four tails, leaving you with five tails of your power. In addition, you can freely leave Naruto's body, but only in your human form or any other of the same and smaller size. You will remain bound to him, to ensure that you don't try to kill him and run off on your own. How does that sound?"

Kyuubi was a bit hesitant because while tempting, the deal had drawbacks. However, the advantages of the offer did outweigh the conditions that she was in at the moment. She was about to reply when she noticed that Naruto was cuddling one of her tails. She yelled indignantly, "Kid, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Naruto didn't hear her at all and he continued to hug her tail and said, "Fluffy." Kyuubi blushed a shade of red not quite as deep as her hair or kimono, and Yuuki couldn't help but chuckle at the sight before him : the most powerful demon was putty at the affection of his nephew child gave. He coughed and Kyuubi snapped out of her daze and stuttered a reply, "Eh, uh, I accept your offer human."

Yuuki couldn't help but smirk as he teased, "And you may as well consider him as a potential future mate too, seeing as how you're so attached to him already." At hearing that, Kyuubi blushed a deeper shade of red in embarrassment.

_**(End Flashback)**_

Sarutobi couldn't help but chuckle at that, sharing Yuuki's sentiments at the time. Kyuubi wrapped her arms around Naruto's waist, cuddling with him while Naruto put his head down slightly while blushing in embarrassment at the public display of affection.

"Well with that being the case, I'll have a few jonins evaluate what rank Yugito-san belongs in. But tell me Yuuki, what rank do you consider the two to be in?" asked the Sandaime.

Yuuki answered, "Well, when we first ran into Yugito-san, she went toe to toe with Naruto while he was already at chunnin level, so I'd say she's at least jonin level now."

Sarutobi looked surprised at hearing what he said about Naruto and asked, "'When he was chunnin level?' Just how strong is he now?"

Yuuki smirked as he replied, proud of his nephew, "Without any help from Kyuubi-san's chakra, he's at least jonin."

The Sandaime then asked, "And with?"

Naruto gave a foxy grin at that and said, "You better keep that chair warm old man, because you won't be staying in it long!"

Catching what it was that Naruto was implying, Sarutobi gave a hearty laugh and said, "I'm proud of you both. I can't wait you do either myself. Then I don't have to deal with this never-ending pile of paperwork!" Ending that train of thought, he continued, "Now what is this about registering the Kyuubi as a citizen? I can't very well register her under her real name, or the village will riot."

Yuuki replied calmly to that, "I've given some thought about that. For now, simply register her under the initials K.K. It won't stay that way for now anyway, seeing as how she plans to marry my nephew."

Sarutobi nodded in agreement and said, "Very well, I suppose that is acceptable. And I will keep your former status as an S-class secret, Yugito-san, seeing the repercussions of the last time I made a public announcement of this magnitude, I ended up ruining a poor boy's life." At that, Naruto waved off the Sandaime, holding no grudge to his favorite old man. "Also, as our agreement before you two left, I will announce Naruto's heritage to the council, in a meeting that is in…" he turned to look at the clock, "about 30 minutes from now in the meeting room below the office. Why don't we go down now and wait? I'll have some food ordered for us while we wait." The Namikazes asked at the same time, "Ichiraku's?" The other three chuckled as the Sandaime answered, "Yes, I'll order us all something from there."

_**Council Meeting Room, 30 Minutes Later**_

Their bellies filled, Sarutobi and Yuuki took their respective seats at the meeting table while Yugito and Naruto took two seats across from them where those ordered into the meeting room besides the clan and council heads reside, Kyuubi taking a nap back inside Naruto's mind, after Naruto learned to mentally redecorate his mind into a livable environment.

As they sat waiting, the other members of the council slowly filled the room. All were surprised to see the Namikaze duo's return, with various reactions. Danzo had an expressionless face, contemplating how to eliminate or turn the 'demon brat' into a living weapon. Sarutobi's old teammates were somewhat indifferent, unsure about what was about to transpire, with the volatile elements of the Proto Flash and the Demon Container who he took on as an apprentice. Most of the clan heads were glad to see the brother of their beloved former Hokage and said Hokage's legacy back, glad to see him more grown up, interested in seeing just how much he has grown while away, particularly those of the future Rookie 9, with the exception of Hyuuga Hiashi. The rest of them didn't like our blonde hero much, but their clans were comparatively weaker, so it didn't matter too much.

Sarutobi stood up and said, "Honored council members. We are here today to announce the truth one of our village's greatest secrets. 12 years ago, my beloved former successor had fallen in battle in order to protect our village, sacrificing a child to order to seal the ferocious beast. What most of you didn't know, however, was that your former Hokage had an heir."

Exasperations of different sorts rang across the room in disbelief before Sarutobi continued, "Silence! Regardless of your lack of knowledge to this, it has been confirmed to be true. The Yondaime's son was none other than the child that he sacrificed to protect our village, Uzumaki Naruto!"

Danzo interrupted in outrage, "This is preposterous Sarutobi! Even if that demon brat is the Yondaime's son, he should be killed swiftly or be turned into a living weapo-"

He suddenly stopped speaking from feeling a familiar killing intent, only stronger than before from Yuuki. "Watch your tongue Danzo-teme. I warned you 9 years ago when you spit out the same words. Don't say anything you'll regret or I'll kill you where you stand if my nephew doesn't do it first." He stopped the killing intent, leaving the old war horse to catch his breath as he continued to speak, "How stupid are you people? Exactly how many people in this village do you know have spiky blonde hair and blue eyes? I'm ashamed at how you fools couldn't figure out something so simple. He even took the last name of his mother to protect him from his father's enemies, and you didn't know that?" The rest of the council members who just realized the connection, put their heads down in shame.

Yuuki continued, "Now I know that your jackasses are going to spring the Clan Restoration Law on either or both of us. So I'm telling you this now : We will choose who we want to date and marry, so don't even think about sticking us with any arranged marriages just so you can weasel your way into power or kekkei genkai (bloodline limit) that you think we have. I already have a potential wife on the way and may add more to my family, and one of Naruto's girlfriends is sitting right next to him-" the council turned around to observe Yugito, while Yuuki continued, "while his other girlfriend is currently in our estate resting. And if you thought about trying to kill her, let's just say that you better be ready to pay for the damage to our floor with the blood stains that she may make accidently, since she's more than capable of defending herself." Telling a small white lie, the rest of the council besides Sarutobi paled.

"Now that I'm done talking to you scumbags, I bid you a good day. Come on, jiji, Yugito-san, Naruto." The four left the room, each with a smug look on their face, while the rest of the people in the room were still in shock at what has just transpired.

Back in the Hokage's office, noticing that no other intruders were listening in, Naruto screamed, "Aniki! You were SO COOL! You put those old windbags in their place!" Yuuki smirked while the other two smiled as Yuuki replied, "I'm not much for life lessons Naruto, but this is one to remember. Do you best to live your life with few regrets the way you want to, and take crap from no one, not even a client."

Naruto nodded to that with a foxy grin on his face. "Now then, as I said earlier, I will evaluate Yugito-san with a few jonin of my choice, and Naruto should head to the academy to take the genin exam." To Sarutobi's surprise, Naruto's next words weren't ones of complaint. "I know jiji, I should meet more kids my age, since I will be teammates with some of them. Aniki already filled me in on most of it, no need to start sounding like a broken record."

Yuuki then said, "Well jiji, regardless of what team Naruto ends up on, he'll remain my apprentice and him only. I'll watch the back of the whole team, including jonin, but nobody's learning our techniques, not even some copycat Uchiha." Wondering what he meant, Sarutobi was cut off by Yuuki before he said anything, "You'll see. Now if you don't mind, both Yugito-san and I are going with Naruto to see how the rest of the kiddies stack up." He was about to leave, when he turned his head again and said, "Oh and jiji, start using Kage Bunshin." Shocked at not having figure that out sooner, the Sandaime asked, "Why didn't you tell me this nine years ago?" The Namikazes answered, "Because I felt like being an ass." The three laughed as they shunshined (body flicker technique) out of the room, the two in leaves and Yugito in flames (her elemental affinity). Already gone, Sarutobi started to bang his head against the desk, muttering curses about his stupid successor sticking him with his old job and his smartass family.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other characters but my original character, nor do I own any techniques mentioned unless they were originally invented by me****.**

**Konoha's Second Yellow Flash**

_Author's Note : Hello again, looks like things aren't going too badly, as people are showing interesting in how this is going, so thanks for the reviews for far. Not too many specific things yet, but to answer the question that I'm sure some of you share with Darksnider05, Yugito truly doesn't look much older than Naruto when she appeared in canon before she was captured and killed. So predictably, she's one of Naruto's girlfriends. As for how old Yuuki is, I didn't specify other than saying that he looked like a younger Minato with minor differences. The thing is, he was 16 during the time of the Kyuubi attack, so he's actually fairly young, as was his brother before he died. So now adding on the 12 years, that would make him only 28, not terribly old to catch the eyes of the older women in the continuity. As for who else I pair our two main characters with, you'll have to wait and see. Until then, keep on R & R-ing, thanks! _

**Chapter 3 : Genin Exam Part 1, Closet Pervert Bashing and the Claws of the Kitten**

_**Konoha Ninja Academy, Hallway Outside a Classroom**_

As children began to gather into the class for their genin exam, kids that saw were surprised when two columns of swirling leaves and one of flames suddenly appeared. After staring for a few moments, the kids shrugged as they continued to walk in and sit down while beginning to chat about various things, but especially of the three unfamiliar people.

The trio entered the room and were greeted by Iruka and Mizuki, who had a look and surprise turned into disdain as he recognized the village's 'demon' by his whiskers. Naruto noticed the glare and returned one of his own without much attempt, not wanting his killing intent to cover the room. Iruka, not noticing this, asked as he recognized the Proto Flash. "Ah, Namikaze-sama! What brings you here to our academy?"

Yuuki had a slight vein showing, annoyed at the choice of formality that he was greeted by again as he answered, "Damn it Iruka, I know it's been a while, but I told you not to call me that. It's Yuuki, YUUKI! Now as for why I'm here, my nephew here's got permission to take the exam with all the kiddies here since he's been away on a training trip with me for the past nine years. Here's a note by the old man." With that, he handed Iruka said note.

The two chunnin were shocked at hearing that the demon container of the Kyuubi was none other than the nephew of arguably the strongest shinobi in the village. Iruka stuttered out, "Yo-your nephew? But wouldn't that make him-?"

Yuuki's look of annoyance changed to a bored one and replied, "Yes Captain Obvious, he's Minato's son. Now are you going to let him sit down and start this thing or am I here to collect dust?"

Iruka snapped out of his stupor and said, "O-of course." Turning to the class, he spoke slightly more loudly, "All right class, today it looks like we have one more student that will be joining us in taking the exam. Naruto, why don't you introduce yourself before finding yourself a seat?"

A familiar Inuzuka that we all know asked rudely, "What the hell? Why did he have to see through years in the academy when this new kid just gets to walk in here and take the exam with us?"

Iruka and Naruto were about to retort when Yuuki cut in sarcastically, "Two reasons gaki. One, he has Sandaime-jiji's permission. And if that's not enough for you, he learnt all the baby stuff you all know from me already. My name's Namikaze Yuuki by the way, what's yours tough guy?"

Kiba's face immediately paled at hearing that the newcomer was trained by none other than the Proto Flash himself, whom he has just offended and put his head back down. The children of the class had various reactions. The future members of Rookie 9 had looks of intrigue to indifference. A certain Uchiha's top 1-2 fangirls looked at Naruto for a second. The pink-haired banshee right away looked back at Sasuke, thinking nobody was better than 'her Sasuke-kun' while the fellow blonde had a slight blush on her face before turning back to the Uchiha herself, thinking that there's new fresh meat on the market so to speak. The rest of the males in the class looked interested while the fangirls had hearts or stars in their eyes, ogling at either or both of the Namikaze duo. At that Yugito's eye twitched a bit in annoyance. Said Hyuuga had the expected reaction, blushing and beginning to push her forefingers together.

Naruto showed his trademark foxy grin and said vibrantly, "My name is Namikaze Naruto, nice to meet you!" With that, he just walked to the nearest seat and sat down. Yuuki asked Iruka if he minded while he and Yugito watched the exam, which he prompted replied no. The students began to line up, and it went as usual until it ended with our hero.

"Naruto, please perform the Kawarimi-(Body Replacement Technique)" Before Iruka said anything more, Naruto disappeared in a poof, with a kunai dropped to the ground where he was and him back in his seat already. Naruto asked, "Sorry sensei, you were saying?" Out of his stupor, Iruka resumed asking, "Y-yes, please perform the Henge no Jutsu (Transformation Technique) of the Hokage and three Bunshin (Clone)."

Without raising his hands, sounds of poof appeared and the room was filled with 30 Narutos. The two chunnin had their jaws dropped, and the clones were gone from the room as quickly as they appeared. Naruto then said, "Prepare yourselves senseis. Henge!" Out came a naked woman like the one Naruto changed into in anime episode 1 or the first chapter of the manga, and the two chunnins had predictable nosebleeds, flying back and on their backs, knocked out. His uncle and girlfriend stifling their chuckles, Naruto walked up to the desk and grabbed a hitai-ate (forehead protector), and the three shunshined out of the classroom, leaving the class in stupor.

_**Hokage's Office, Midnight**_

Mizuki was entering through the window as quietly as he could. Just as he was reaching for the Forbidden Scroll, the lights turned on and he found himself surrounded by the Hokage and the Namikaze duo.

Naruto turned to his uncle and asked, "Aniki, looks like Ero-sennin's (Perverted Hermit, if you don't know who Naruto means, you're an idiot) lead was true eh?"

Yuuki nodded with a smirk on his face and said, "And the idiot had the nerve to glare at you too. Serves him right. Well you're out of your league, what're you going to do now traitor?"

Mizuki pulled out a small vial of strange fluid, which was immediately knocked out of his hands and shattered by a kunai when he found Naruto already behind him, kunai by his neck. Sarutobi said, "Well done Naruto. Would you be so kind as to bring Mizuki to Ibiki's office while I get a sample of the fluid he dropped? Other than that, you're dismissed. I'll transfer your mission pay into your bank accounts, good night." The Namikaze duo nodded as they put each put a hand on Mizuki's shoulders and shunshined out of the room.

_**Hokage's Office, a Few Hours Later**_

Having just gotten her new forehead protector and taking photos with Naruto, Yugito and the Namikaze duo were about to leave the old man's office when said Hokage's grandson yelled, "Jiji! I challenge you, today I'll be taking your place!" With that, the boy charged at the old man, tripping on his scarf not 2 seconds later and face planted on the office floor, causing raised eyebrows from the four.

He stood up right away and pointed at the other three standing, yelling, "You tripped me!" Naruto chuckled before replying, "Uh, no. You tripped on your scarf that's hanging too long on the side of your body?" Konohamaru was about to retort when a jonin in and all black outfit wearing a pair of sunglasses walked in and called out, "Honorable grandson! What are you doing? Please don't hurt yourself!"

Recognizing the man, Yuuki greeted, "Hey it's closet pervert! How's it hanging?" Ebisu facevaulted as he immediately recognized the only man to have ever called him that. He got up and said, "Yuuki-sama, please don't call me by such false and vulgar terms. My name is Ebisu." Yuuki smirked as he retorted, "We'll see about that." With that said, the room is suddenly filled with naked brunettes that looked like a certain female lead of Love Hina (This one's for you Naru fans!) . The said pervert received a major nosebleed attack and passed out, as did the Sandaime. Seeing what the expected aftermath after changing back, Yuuki scoffed, "Che, amateurs."

Konohamaru, with a look of amazement, said Yuuki, "Boss, you're really strong, beating the jiji just like that." snapping his fingers as he continued, "Can you teach me how to do that so I can become Hokage please?"

Naruto snotted at his words and said, "Oh please. That just now didn't mean anything. There's no shortcut to becoming Hokage, even if that did knock him out. If you want to become Hokage, you gotta get through me first," said our hero with a confident smirk on his face.

Hearing Naruto's words, the young boy retorted, "Hmph! Like I need any of your help anyway. I'll definitely become Hokage! From now on, we're rivals!" Naruto nodded and changed his smirk into a smile in response, and the trio shunshined out of the room again, leaving Konohamaru with a look of amazement, now more determined than ever.

_**Konoha Ninja Academy, the Same Spot as Yesterday**_

The graduate children began to file in the classroom when the same three swirls appeared outside the door again, slightly surprising the students. Naruto took the nearest seat again while Yuuki and Yugito stood waiting inside the classroom just next to the door, for Iruka to show up with the team results. Said man entered the room, not surprised to see Yuuki and Yugito again, since they were with Naruto during the exam.

He sat down, gave the same monotonous speech that nobody was paying attention to, and began announcing the teams. It kept going until they heard, "Team 7, Namikaze Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke, jonin instructor Hatake Kakashi." Naruto had a look of indifference on his face, not at all surprised. It made sense that he was teamed up with the so-called rookie of the year, since the only grades that he had were those from yesterday. He didn't know who the girl was, but as long as they can work decently together, he didn't care.

Iruka droned on until he was finished the list and talked some more. After he wished the new graduates good luck and left the room, jonins began to enter the room and lead the respective squads away. As only the rookie 9 were left, a pair of jonin walked in, a beautiful woman with red eyes and a certain son of the current Hokage. As they called out their respective teams to go with them, Yuuki called out and waved, "Yo Ku-chan, Asuma! It's been a while!"

Said people turned around in surprise to face the man who hasn't been in the village for the past nine years. Kurenai had a sight blush on her face while Asuma fought the frown and returned the greeting. You see, Kurenai had a major crush in the Yondaime growing up, but also a slight one in his brother. It only grew after Minato got married and years away helped. It was a fine example of time apart making the heart fonder. This also made Yuuki the #1 rival in love for Asuma as it was no secret that he had a thing for Kurenai as well. The others in the room watched in interest at the tension shown on the three's faces were fairly obvious despite their attempts to mask them.

As the two jonin were about to lead their respective squads off, Yuuki asked, "Hey, how about a night out at the usual place this Saturday? Our old group hasn't gotten together in a while!" Kurenai could only nod as the shade of red on her face only became darker, giving Hinata a run for her money while Asuma reluctantly agreed, knowing that Yuuki meant well asking for a group gathering to reacquaint themselves with one another. At the exit, the only ones remaining were Team 7, Yuuki and Yugito.

Knowing the lazy shinobi's habits after he was introduced to by his brother, Yuuki stood up and said, "Lazy mophead's at it again. I'll go and get him. Hold on all right?" Not knowing what the man meant, only Yugito and Naruto nodded as their trainer went to get the loyal fan of the writing of a certain super pervert. About 5 minutes later, Yuuki appeared with Kakashi with a shunshin, one of his hand holding Kakashi by the top of his shirt, holding him like a clothes hanger as he quipped, "You idiot. Go wallow anytime you want, but not while you have an appointment with my nephew's team."

After Yuuki dropped him, Kakashi, with no choice, first said, "The first impression I have you guys is that… I hate you." immediately earning a whack in the head by Yuuki. After telling the team to meet him on the roof, he disappeared in a shunshin along with the trio, leaving the other two prospective genin that didn't know how to use the technique. Sasuke began to walk up to the roof, wondering how his fellow blonde teammate knew shunshin when he didn't, with Sakura behind him following like a puppy.

On the roof of the building, Kakashi was surprised when he saw the two jinchurikis and not only Yuuki already here and asked, "I'm surprised that you taught Naruto shunshin already Yuuki. And who is the young lady?"

Yugito answered, "Nii Yugito, prospective Konoha-nin at your service. I believe you and a few other jonin will be testing me for my rank later today?"

Kakashi smiled, nodded and said, "I see. So you're one of Naruto's girlfriends. I look forward to seeing what you can do. So is there another reason why you and Yuuki are here?"

Yuuki replied, "For Yugito, not really after today unless she's assigned a mission with any of us. As for me, he's officially my apprentice, so wherever he goes, I go. Don't get me wrong though, he's more than capable of defending himself."

Kakashi raised his only showing eyebrow as he said, "I'd imagine so, seeing as he survived 9 years with you. I'll have to see for myself tomorrow." Just as he finished that sentence, the other half of Team 7 finally showed up and took their seats.

Kakashi then began to ask the team to introduce themselves. After asked by Sakura to do himself as an example, he began by saying, "My name is Hatake Kakashi. I like many things, and I don't particularly dislike anything. My hobbies and dreams… are none of your business."

Two of the three prospective genin thought 'All we learned was his name.' when Naruto cut in and said, "Don't worry about it. Anything he likes has to do with that porn in little orange books that a super pervert writes like the one he's holding anyway." With that said, he, Yuuki and Yugito had smug looks on their faces, knowing an important trait of his already from reading that garbage.

"Okay Blondie, tell us about yourself."

Naruto changed his smirk to a foxy grin and replied, "My name is Namikaze Naruto. I like ramen, training and people who acknowledge me for who I am, K-chan and Yugito-chan." Hearing that, Yugito blushed. "I don't like people who can't see past their own hatred and hate others for something out of their control and the 3 minutes of waiting that it takes to cook ramen. My hobbies are ramen, training and hanging out with my girlfriends." Yugito blushed again, with the female fox inside Naruto doing the same. "My dreams are to become Hokage and make everybody in the village acknowledge me and have a big family."

Kakashi thought, 'Not what I expected, but then it HAS been 9 years.' "Very good Naruto, you're next pinkie."

Sakura screeched with a vein showing on her huge forehead before she began, "My name is Haruno Sakura. I like stare at Sasuke, I dislike Ino-pig! My hobbies are stare at Sasuke, and my dream is…" she finished by staring at Sasuke one more time with a blush and giggled.

Everybody else sweatdropped at the same time as they all thought, 'A fangirl, terrific.' Kakashi pointed at Sasuke and said, "You're next."

Sasuke began with his hands connected together like a bridge with his elbows on his legs (Think the trademark of Mr. Burns in Simpsons) and said in a brooding tone, "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I don't like many things and I dislike many things. I don't have hobbies. My dream… which is more of an ambition, is to kill a certain man."

Sakura thought 'Sasuke-kun is so cool!' while everybody else were thinking of one name, 'Itachi, figures.'

Kakashi then gave the quick speech about the real exam and passing rates, with expected reactions from two of Team 7. Naruto looked indifferent since he was taught enough to know the point of the so-called 'true exam.' After being 'advised' not to eat breakfast, those able to shunshined left, leaving Sasuke, who walked off with the usual scowl on his face while Sakura followed him to try and ask him out again.

The four who just left the school roof via shunshin reappeared on a training field, where already waiting were the two older Sarutobis, Kurenai and a man in green spandex. They all shuddered at a glance of Gai, who just gave them his trademark 'nice guy' pose, thumbs up, sparkling smile and all. The Sandaime coughed as he said, "Good, everybody's here. I've gathered you here today in a rather impromptu fashion in order to give a quick evaluation in consideration of making a recently defected kunoichi by the name of Nii Yugito join the jonin ranks, by the recommendation of Namikaze Yuuki."

The jonin other than Kakashi had looks of slight surprise as they took a first glance at the young woman Yuuki recommended. Young ninja of high ranks were not unheard of, with former examples made by such as missing-nin Uchiha Itachi and the porn-reading pervert himself, but females were less common. The three along the same line of thought were eager to see for themselves what Yugito was capable of.

Kakashi was the first one up to test her ninjutsu. Kakashi seemed to be just standing there, still looking at his choice of reading while waiting to see Yugito's first move. Strangely enough, said woman's first move was slightly wiggling of her body, making her breasts juggle a bit. At the suggestive sight, he had what seemed to be a perverted look on his face when all of a sudden came a sharp sensation of pain in his sacred temple. The next thing the others saw was Yugito with a smug look of satisfaction while Kakashi had his hands in the area of his family jewels while doubled over the ground in pain. A poof showed that what Kakashi thought was Yugito was a Kage Bunshin. What our gray-haired pervert failed to notice was that the bunshin's breasts were slightly bigger than the original, meaning it was in combination with a weak version of Naruto's Oiroke no Jutsu (Sexy Technique).

The Sarutobis had thoughts of sympathy on their minds, thinking that could've been them but were impressed with how swiftly Kakashi was dealt with, with a combination of a jonin and another technique of unknown level, taking advantage of the mophead's weakness. Yuuki and Naruto were surprised that Yugito would use a technique that some would consider degrading to females, while Kurenai was unsure of who to be angrier at, Kakashi for being a pervert or Yugito for resorting to tactics that she found insulting to women.

Kurenai was up next to test her in the area of genjutsu. Before it began, Yuuki only uttered the words aloud, "Go easy on her." Not wasting anytime, the red-eyes beauty did a set of hand seals fairly quickly, and Yugito began to notice vines seemingly coming out of the ground, ready to capture and immobilize her. She didn't make the slightest movement however other than turning back in Kurenai's direction. Said jonin was about to put a kunai around her neck, ending the match when all of a sudden, she felt like she was stunned all over as images of beating, bondage and torture flashed across her mind, dropping to her knees as tears appear out of her eyes. Yugito then proceeded to cut herself free with a kunai and extended her hand out for Kurenai, who accepted and use the leverage to stand back up, the match seemingly over.

Only then did Kurenai understand that Yuuki was speaking to her opponent and not herself, who then asked, "What was that you used on me?" Yugito calmly replied, "Nothing really, the moment our eyes met, I just used a technique that only I can use to show you some of my past memories."

Shocked at the horror that she saw was actually real, Kurenai couldn't help but wonder who Yugito was as she turned around and said to the Sandaime, "She passes."

With a nod of acceptance, Asuma walked up as he was next to test her in prowess in battles with weapons and elemental affinity. As Kurenai walked back to where the others were watching the fights, Yuuki put one of his hands on her shoulders, giving her a smile of reassurance. The kunoichi returned a weak smile of her own before returning to her thoughts at what she saw. He took up his chakra knifes and put them around his knuckles, chakra showing as he took a stance, ready to start the moment Yugito was ready.

The blonde heroine took out of a storage scroll what seemed to be a pair of metal claws and proceeded to fit them around the backsides of her hands. A slight red glow appeared on the claws while she bundled her fingers up in the form of fists. The two charged at each other as the match began.

It seemed to be a stalemate as the two's blows went back and forth, cuts in their clothing and only small scratches on their bodies as they read each other's movements pretty well. The next thing the others saw was Asuma's blade in the right knuckle making contact at the skin in Yugito's left hand that connected the hand with the fingers. Yugito winced at a clear trail of blood began to slowly appear.

Asuma was smiling a bit, thinking he was finally gaining the upper hand as he asked, "Looks like you're about at your limit huh? Getting careless being hit where you hold your weapon." Yugito, however, despite the pain from being cut by a wind chakra blade in an area of sensitive joints, smirked as she retorted, "Maybe, but sometimes it's about taking the first hit."

Asuma, who was confused by her statement when he noticed the claws of Yugito's right hand inches away from his heart. The test match over, Asuma said, "I forfeit. She passes in both areas."

As Asuma walked back to where the spectators were, the few scratches that he had on him with a smidge of burnt smell, Yuuki looked proud while Naruto cheered loudly for his girlfriend. Yugito smiled warmly at the praise of her love despite the pain on her hand. Gai was the next up to test her taijutsu (hand-to-hand combat), as he put on his usual Gouken (Strong Fist) stance. Yugito took the claws off and pocketed them while a slight red blot of chakra appeared her bloody cut and began to heal her wounds. Immediately after that, she took a stance of what seemed to belong to most brawlers. Regardless, Gai charged forward, the match begun.

Unlike the previous fights that Yugito ended fairly quickly, the match with Gai seemed a bit one-sided, as Gai was easily pushing the kunoichi back, with signs of fatigue beginning to show on her face. What wasn't all that apparent but happening however, was slight burning pain on Gai's arms and legs wherever he used to land a blow. As Gai landed every blow, which did have an effect on Yugito, there was a always a slight glowing layer of red chakra to soften the blows and burn Gai's skin. All of a sudden, Yugito seemed to have dropped out of sight. Gai wanted to wait to see where she was before resorting to open any gates.

What happened next surprised all but the Hokage and the Namikazes. All the spectators saw was Yugito behind Gai, her right arm holding Gai's own right while her left hand was in a chop position by his neck while she was standing on the back of taijutsu specialist's upper thighs. The fight's result decided, the blonde let go of the man in spandex and jumped off him and he leaped back to his feet as well. Gai turned around and asked Yugito, "So that WAS a burst of chakra I saw. Does that mean that you're able to open the Hachimon (Eight Gates) as well?"

The kunoichi smiled sheepishly as she answered, "Well, something like that." The man with a head of bowl-shaped hair said to the Hokage, "Her style was interesting, taking blows in an attempt to wear down the enemy before moving in for the kill, but risky as well to an opponent such as myself. If not for that burst of chakra, I would've had her. Regardless, she passes."

Yuuki looked at Gai and said, "Not bad Gai, but not entirely true. You see, she also has things slowing her down, if you know what I mean."

Fire began to appear in the energetic jonin and he started to speak loudly, "YOSH! IT SEEMS THAT YUGITO-SAN'S FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE BURNING BRIGHTLY UNDER YOUR GUIDANCE! I MUST TRAIN MYSELF EVEN HARDER IN THE NAME OF YOUTH TO KEEP UP!"

The others cringed at Gai's behavior and volume level as he spoke, especially the older Namikaze as he replied, "Yeah sure Gai, let's just make our next spar another time all right? I'm kind of tired, and I want to face you at my best." The fire in Gai's eyes looked even bigger as he charged off to continue his inhuman training regimen, a huge trail of dust behind him.

The group sighed in relief of Gai's exit, Yuuki literally exclaimed "Whew!" as he saw Gai leave. Sarutobi smiled warmly and said, "Well after hearing the jonin each passing you with satisfaction with the skill you've shown today, I declare you, Nii Yugito from this moment on to be a jonin." With that, he handed a tired but happy Yugito a jonin vest.

The test over, everybody said their goodbyes and shunshined away. Naruto in particular would try to get some rest tonight for the test tomorrow while Yugito would try rather aggressively for the 'reward' of her hard work from her love before bedtime.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other characters but my original character, nor do I own any techniques mentioned unless they were originally invented by me****.**

**Konoha's Second Yellow Flash**

_Author's Note : Hey there, been a while since I got back to this, but I had my hands full starting my fifth fic, the Fate / Stay Night X Love Hina crossover, sorry. It's not a bad read if either anime's your cup of tea, so feel free to take a glance. With that, onto the questions. Yugito's age isn't exact, since the manga didn't tell us anything, but I'm guessing about 3 to 4 years older than Naruto. Since she became a missing-nin in my story before becoming a Konoha-nin, that's why I let her start with a higher rank. Naruto never had a rank and therefore will start from the bottom up, not that it'd take long for him to rise in ranks._

_The next would be about would-be candidates to Yuuki's and Naruto's family. Hana's iffy, since there's not enough info on her, and Naruto and Kiba didn't start buddies, so there'd be tension, I'll have to think about it. Yugao's a possibility for Yuuki, but it'd have to be after Hayate died during the Chunnin Exam arc, since I see no reason to break them up in order to put them together until then. As for any OCs, as I've stated before, I don't intend to have either Yuuki or Naruto hit on anything that moves, so I won't make them for that reason alone._

_Yugito's never been able to use wood in the manga, for the idiot who dared ask me such a thing. Her abilities were that of fire in Nibi's form. Naruto's a human being, so I won't make him turn into an animal or mark any of the girls like one. I won't have him gain a new ability for scout clones in animal form or anything either, since a simple combo or henge and Kage Bunshin can do that. Finally, for those that think my ideas are boring, as I've repeated before, I take ALL ideas into consideration, but make the calls as to which ones to go with. If you don't like it, tough, don't read. In the end it's MY story. I appreciate your help in keeping it going, but I'm not obligated to comply with your demands. Well, I think that's everything for now, coming up next's chapter 4. Enjoy and review, thanks!_

**Chapter 4 : Genin Exam Part 2 - Fall of an Emo, Yuuki's First Choice Revealed, Mission to Wave**

Two hours after the set time of the exam, a shunshin appeared at Training Ground 7, as Naruto saw a brooding Uchiha and an irritated Sakura, who yelled in a screeching tone about why he was late. Said blonde replied with a slight smile after cringing at the pitch of her voice, "Well aniki told me that Kakashi-sensei is almost always 2 hours late to anything unless it's urgent, so both he and I woke up late to get here. Don't worry, they should be here at any minute."

True to his word, about 2 minutes later, Yuuki appeared in a shunshin, with Kakashi in tow by the scruff of his neck. After said jonin got up from being tossed onto the ground like a sack of potatoes, he began to speak, holding up two bells. After the same lame speech to deceive the three was given, two of the three future genin jumped off to contemplate their plans. Not surprisingly, Naruto simply sat down and stared at his lazy sensei.

Kakashi asked, interested in Naruto's choice of action, "Don't you want to pass Naruto?" Naruto answered with a shrug and the following words, "Sure, but I don't need to go anywhere. I already know the point behind this, and they aren't going to help me. Sasuke's too full of himself, and Sakura'll follow him like a puppy. You can mess with them while I wait. We can get started then." Kakashi shrugged at his prospective student's nonchalance, and was off to 'play' with the others, orange book in hand.

After two-thirds of Team 7 was disposed of in the same efficient manner as they were in the canon story, Kakashi stood in front out his remaining examinee and said, "That leaves just you Naruto. I hope you can do better than your teammates did."

Naruto smiled innocently and spoke, "I already have, look at your book." Kakashi did as he asked, only to find his book nearly burned down into nothing. Enraged at one of his most precious possessions destroyed, he charged at the blonde, ready to kill, only to find the target that he struck go with a 'poof.' "Kage Bunshin?" muttered a surprised mophead.

Meanwhile, Naruto already had another Kage Bunshin and himself by each of his teammates. One poked at the unconscious body of Sakura to wake her up before handing her a bell, while the other handed his other bell to Sasuke after a chakra punch to crack the ground he was buried in and grabbed him up, much to the Uchiha's annoyance. The real Naruto asked, turning to his sensei, "Ne, do we pass Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi could only nod dumbly at how he was so easily defeated by a simple diversion, as he glanced at the smug look of the older Namikaze's face, who knew how quickly his nephew would wrap things up.

After instructions to begin missions, everybody was about to leave, with the exception of the pink-haired one who was about to ask her precious 'Sasuke-kun' out again, when said Uchiha stood in Naruto's way and demanded in a curt tone, "Fight me." The new genin replied with a bored look on his face, "No."

Sasuke yelled out in the same demanding manner, "You WILL fight me!" As our hero began to walk away from Sasuke, ignoring his words, said Uchiha was about to use the same set of hand seals of a fire technique he tried on Kakashi earlier when he found a kunai on his neck from behind him, Naruto speaking in a warning tone, "I said no, because we're teammates. Now stop before I arrest you for attacking a fellow shinobi."

Knowing that he wasn't going to get his way with his new teammate, Sasuke then turned to the older Namikaze and asked in the same demanding tone, "Train me." Yuuki only looked in amusement as he replied, "No. Naruto's my only apprentice, and I train who I want, when I want. Try asking again after you've gotten that stick out of your ass and given up about that avenger routine." With that said, the duo disappeared in shunshins, leaving Sasuke to seethe in anger while having to deal with the fangirl on his team.

_**Hokage's Office, Friday Two Weeks Later**_

It's been well, two weeks since Team 7 began the sorry excuses for missions of the D-Rank. Most of it isn't worth my breath, with the exception of one : Tora the cat. Thanks to his tenant and first girlfriend, Naruto gained the gift to understand animals even if they were not able to speak human. He and the cat were on good terms, as every time said feline saw him, he simply jumped into the blonde's arms, snuggling him. When asked by the genin why he always ran away, Tora told him about the overbearing owner of his, dressing him like a human newborn and nearing choking him with bear hugs. So they had an understanding : Tora would go with his team each time quietly, and he would do nothing when the cat decided to run off for slight reprieves of freedom until he was ordered to bring him back on a mission.

The team just got back from another mission to retrieve the poor cat, much to the dismay of both Naruto and Tora. As the female owner walked away with her victim, who was struggling and in tears, the group sweatdropped and Sarutobi was about to give the team another D-Ranked mission when Naruto demanded in annoyance, "Enough with the chores jiji! When are you going to give us a REAL mission?"

Iruka was about to reprimand him for his rudeness and give the lame explanations about missions and respective ranks, when Yuuki decided to get his two cents in, "He's got a point. I didn't train him to do this lame shit that a civilian can handle. They did enough to get something better already, so give them a break."

Knowing that the team was right, Sarutobi sighed and gave them the mission to Wave and began to give Team 7 the respective briefing. At the request for him to come in, Tazuna entered the room, obviously drunk, but not enough to collapse as he said rudely, "Huh? I asked for protection and this is what you give me? They're just a bunch of kids! Especially the blonde one, he looked more ready to be a target than a ninja!"

Said 'target' was fighting the urge to attack the obnoxious drunkard, when Yuuki spoke, "Don't worry. The blonde one's the strongest of the three, since I trained him myself. Mophead's a jonin too, and if all else fails, I'll protect your sake-swigging ass." Tazuna retorted at his words, demanding who the "cocky young punk" in front of him is, talking to him like that. Yuuki replied in a bored tone, "Well if the guy who can give jiji over there a run for his money in a fight isn't good enough for you, I think you should take your money elsewhere." The bridge builder paled at hearing how strong he is as the other adults nodded In agreement with his claim like the other two genin, muttered a half-hearted apology, told them that they'd better protect them and walked out.

Kakashi told the genin when and where to meet tomorrow, and Yuuki commented, "I'd better tell Ku-chan then, since our date's still on tonight." The mophead had a perverted giggle while the others looked at Yuuki in amazement, being able to ask out the arguably most beautiful kunoichi in the village.

_**(Flashback)**_

After the get-together that Yuuki suggested to the other jonin two Saturday nights ago, Yuuki offered to walk Kurenai home, much to her surprise. They were able to leave together without much resistance from Asuma, since he drank too much and passed out in the bar.

The two walked in peaceful silence until the red-eyed jonin asked, "So why did you decide to walk me home all of a sudden?" Yuuki did his trademark scratch to the side of his face and replied nervously, "Uh well, I wanted to speak to you about something, and it wasn't really something that I could ask in front of everyone."

Kurenai blushed, half-knowing and half-hoping that he was going to ask her what she's been trying to work up to nerve to do. Despite the law and popularity with women, Yuuki was actually a fairly reserved person. He didn't want to be a womanizer and was only interested in lasting relationships, so he never actually dated anyone seriously, despite his age. He coughed and began to speak nervously, "We've known each other for some time, even though I haven't been back for a while. I've always had a crush on you, believe it or not, but I never acted on it since you seemed more interested in my brother, until he got married. I didn't want to be a replacement for him, and when I came back, you seemed to be pretty friendly with Asuma. I'm not really good at this, since I haven't done this too many times before. I know you learned about that idiotic law about me marrying more than one woman, but I have to find out before I lose my chance for good. Are you dating him, and if not, would you do me the honor of being my first serious girlfriend? I'm not proposing or anything, I just want to try and see where we can go from here." With that, he opened a storage scroll and out came a batch of flowers and handed them to Kurenai.

Said kunoichi was stunned at the young man's abrupt confession, needed a few moments to snap out of her stupor before taking the flowers and replied, "O-of course Yuuki-kun. I'd love to go out with you. I'll admit that I had a crush on the Yondaime, but I had one on you too." After getting the reaction she wanted out of him as he blushed slightly, she continued. "Don't think of yourself as a replacement. You're you, and no one else. As for Asuma, we've gone out a few times, but nothing serious came of it, since he was always too nervous when we got too close. I'm not worried about you marrying more women, since you've never been the type to flirt back much, while not the brooding emo kind either. Now tell me, how did you know to pick these out?"

Yuuki smiled sheepishly as he replied, "I didn't. Inoichi's wife helped me with that. She teased the crap out of me about who the lucky girl is, but it was her or her loudmouth daughter, and I didn't want the whole village to find out before you do."

Kurenai nodded in understanding and said, "All right then Mr. Proto Flash. Pick me up for lunch tomorrow at 1?" He nodded enthusiastically in response and took her hand as he walked her home.

_**(Flashback Ends)**_

Sarutobi chuckled at the others' reaction and said, "It figures that you would end up with her after all the times my son tried. Guess the Namikaze charm runs in the family." Said man gave the old man a small glare before leaving the room in a shunshin with his nephew, who also had a small smirk at his comment.

The next morning, everybody appeared in front of the South Gate in time, even Kakashi. After a perverted giggle and a threat to burn a book of his every time he pulled one out in front him for showing up late, the jonin was only too quick to comply with Yuuki's demands. Little did he know, Yuuki's new girlfriend was the one who gave him the suggestion when he mentioned to her not knowing what to do about his 'late brooding ass.' With that, the team was off, Kakashi in front, the genin surrounding Tazuna, and Yuuki at the end.

Things were quiet until they saw a strange water puddle on the side of the road. The four shinobi exchanged a quiet nod when two shinobi suddenly attacked. One seemed to have killed Kakashi as he appeared to have been cleaved in half by the swipe of a claw. The other was about to strike Naruto, who was standing in front of Tazuna without putting up any stance to protect himself. He was about to strike the blonde in the same manner 'Kakashi' was disposed of when suddenly, he saw blown back by a slight gust of wind.

Before he snapped out of his stupor, the attacking shinobi was struck back by Naruto as Sasuke did to the other in a similar manner, slamming the two into a tree and knocked them unconscious. Only after that did Kakashi reappear to the others, much to the relief of Sakura. Said mophead turned to Naruto and asked, "Very good you two. You two handled the enemy very well for your first mission of this kind. Now I have two questions : Naruto, what was that you did to the enemy that blew him back and gave him those cuts on his skin? And Tazuna, why did you withhold information from us?"

Yuuki answered the first question in Naruto's place, "That mophead, is the first stage of what I'd call the Wind Shield. It basically surrounds his body tightly with wind chakra, causing any attack against him to be blown back and give small cuts to any opponent that tries to touch him. It's wind because it's well, his prime elemental affinity."

Kakashi nodded and the others looked in amazement at Naruto for being able to use such an advanced technique at such a young age. Meanwhile, Sasuke was fuming about being outdone again. After that, Tazuna answered the others in the same pathetic manner, trying to guilt-trip the shinobi into continuing. Naruto replied in a slightly annoyed tone, "Quit your sob story old man. This is still nothing compared to what I went through with aniki when I was little. Bring it on, we'll finish this mission." Sasuke nodded in agreement, not wanting to be shown up, while Sakura reluctantly agreed to continue as well since she didn't want to get her teammates angry for being a coward.

After arriving at a port and a boat ride from a reluctant friend of the bridge builder, Team 7 continued to walk to Tazuna's house when a rabbit came out of the bushes. Kyuubi spoke to Naruto from inside his head, 'Naruto-kun, something's not right. The bunny's fur color is off.' Understanding her words, he warned the others when a thick mist suddenly began to set in.

A zanpakuto began to fly out from out of nowhere. Kakashi grabbed Tazuna and ducked down with the others while Yuuki just stood there nonchalantly, until the sword was close enough for him to catch exactly with one hand, much to the surprise of everyone.

From the lake, barely visible was a man who spoke, "Hatake Kakashi, no wonder the Demon Brothers lost. And it looks like one of your teammates knows how to handle a zanpakuto as well. This should be fun. Leave the old man and you may live… or not."

Kakashi replied, "Momochi Zabuza, formerly known as the Hidden Demon of the Mist. Stand back guys, he's out of your level. I'll handle him. You guys protect Tazuna." With, he pulled up his eye patch and revealed his surgically implanted Sharingan.

"Oh? The Sharingan? I'm honored." Sasuke looked surprised, wondering how somebody besides an Uchiha had it while the Namikaze duo looked bored. Shortly after that, the battle began between the two jonin, who went after each other first with Mizu Bunshin (Water Clone Technique), after the supposedly intimidating speech about silent killing. After Sasuke was about to attempt suicide from the killing intent and reassuring words from Kakashi, Zabuza was about to strike down said genin, when he was blown back by something before the Mizu Bunshin was dispelled.

Everyone looked surprised as Naruto said aloud, "Looks like the combo was a success, eh aniki?" Yuuki smirked as he said, "Yep, our Fire-Wind Shield combo worked like a charm. With Naruto's wind chakra augmenting my second stage Fire Shield, you won't even touch anybody standing in here while our chakra holds out. And believe me, we can stand here all day. Hey mophead! Quit gawking and finish off No-Brow over there already! Or does Naruto have to step in to do your job?"

Said man snapped out of his stupor at his superior's words and continued to combat Zabuza until he was captured in his Suiro no Jutsu (Water Prison Technique). Zabuza turned his head to the remainder of the group, while Yuuki looked annoyed that the mophead was tricked into the technique so easily. He ordered, "Naruto, you're up. Get mophead out of the water ball first, then finish him off however you like so we can get going. I need lunch." With everyone sweatdropping, Naruto then complied by charging out of the shield, after a cry of "Hah!" dispelled the mist with his wind chakra creating breezes enough to do so.

Surprised at the mist's disappearance and Naruto's speed, Zabuza had no choice but to let go of Kakashi and release the technique at the risk of Naruto's foot breaking his arm. With his zanpakuto still in Yuuki's possession and the inability to form hand seals quickly enough to strike back, Zabuza was losing against Naruto's quick wind-augmented taijutsu strikes as the two fought while standing on the water. The Mizu Bunshin were useless against the blonde and the rest of the group, as even without the wind, the Fire Shield was still more than enough to hold them back as they evaporated at the touch. With Naruto, even with the zanpakutos, the wind surrounding his body was sharper than the blades as they were cut down by the chakra. The young genin was about to finish Zabuza off after sending the missing-nin flying into a tree, barely conscious and bruises and cuts all over, when senbon needles appeared out of nowhere and struck the man in the neck, seemingly finishing him off.

A figure in Kiri (Water or Mist) hunter-nin attire appeared from a tree and thanked the others for finishing him off. Kakashi commented on what she appeared to be and said 'hunter-nin' was about to leave when Naruto said, "Cut the crap. No hunter-nin uses senbon needles to kill. Who are you?" After sniffing the air for a moment, he turned to Yuuki and said, "Aniki, she smells familiar."

Yuuki was surprised at hearing that and tried to sense her chakra, strangely enough recognizing it as he spoke in shock, "Haku?" Said girl looked in surprise from behind her mask as tears began to flow down her face as she asked, "Oni-chan (Big brother)?"

With only a nod as a reply, the supposed hunter-nin flung off her mask and ran into Yuuki's arms in embrace as she began to sob. The others exchanged looks of surprise and curiosity as to who this girl is and how Yuuki knew her. Yuuki first asked the girl, "How did you get here? And how did you end up working with No-Brow there as a missing-nin?"

Haku replied, trying to stop crying, "After you left me back at the bridge, you never came back. I thought you died or left me there, so when Zabuza-sama showed up, I agreed and went with him. He trained me to become a kunoichi. We needed money, and Gato had a job that paid, and here we are." With that, she struck Yuuki in the chest with her fist weakly as she asked, tears flowing again, "Why didn't you come back for me? You promised!" Yuuki had an apologetic look on his face as he replied, "I did. You see, what happened was…"

_**(Flashback)**_

Yuuki was wandering around the village, looking for his "idiotic nephew" after he ran off to find a ramen shop. As he was crossing a bridge, he came across a young girl with scruffy clothing and blots of dirt and blood on her, shivering in the cold. He took off his jacket, kneeled down before her, put it around her and asked, "What's a cute kid like you doing here all alone? Where are your parents?"

Haku replied, "They're both dead. My dad came with the villagers and killed my mom, and they were going to kill me. I snapped, and the next thing I knew, there was nothing but blood and dead bodies around me. I've been all alone since."

Sympathetic to the girl's plight as it reminded him of his nephew's horrible younger years, he made a Kage Bunshin and it wrapped his arms around her in a hug, "Not anymore you're not. Name's Yuuki by the way. What's yours?" Haku, surprised by the stranger's show of affection, told him her name and Yuuki continued, "Well Haku, it's nice to meet you. I'd take you with me, but I have to find that idiot I have for a nephew first. Him and his stomach. After that, what say you come with me and we'll get you clean and fed?" Haku was only too happy to agree, and Yuuki waved to her before he sprinted off, leaving her with his Kage Bunshin.

Haku was happy to wait while in the Kage Bunshin's warm embrace, until all of a sudden, the village's shinobi saw Yuuki and began to chase after him. Yuuki put Haku down and said, "Shit! This isn't good. Listen, they're after me, so wait here for me until either me or the real me come back OK? If I'm dispelled, the real me will know exactly what happened and come running. So don't go anywhere no matter what OK?" Haku only nodded, afraid to be alone again, but trusted the strange man who offered her affection more than anybody else. With that, the Kage Bunshin also sprinted off, with the crowd of shinobi after him.

_**(Flashback Ends)**_

"After that, my Kage Bunshin got dispelled by a lucky shot, and I came running for you since I found him." Naruto blushed in embarrassment as Yuuki pointed his finger at his nephew. Haku looked at the boy who she wanted to blame but ended up blushing at the sight of him. "By the time we got back to the bridge, you were gone. Naruto must've remembered the scent you left behind," Yuuki finished explaining.

Haku nodded in understanding and said, "I forgive you oni-chan. But what do we do now? You're protecting the bridge builder, who we're supposed to kill, and I can't disobey Zabuza-sama." Yuuki commented, "Listen Haku, think about it. If my nephew can take apart Zabuza like he did, do you think you can take him on, mophead, AND me?" Shaking her head in defeat, Yuuki continued, "Tell you what Haku. I won't kill No-Brows, since he did raise you in my place. Why don't you two come with us back to Konoha after the little mission's over? I can get you amnesty, since you're not really a kunoichi of any village to begin with. I can't promise the same for him, but I can keep him from execution, what do you say?"

Haku replied, "I think that's reasonable, but I can't make the decision without Zabuza-sama. Can you wait until he wakes up?" Yuuki nodded In agreement, and the others could only agree as they headed to Tazuna's house, with Zabuza's zanpakuto still in Yuuki's hand over his shoulder, and the missing-nin's unconscious body on his other.

The rest of the mission was fairly uneventful, but I'll give you the short version of it. After the group arrived at Tazuna's house, Tsunami welcomed them and put the unconscious Zabuza in bed in one of the guest bedrooms, once she was done gawking at Yuuki with a cough from her father. Naruto and Sasuke left with Tazuna each morning to protect him at the bridge, while Sakura was assigned to Tsunami when she went out anywhere.

When Inari threw his fit, Naruto reacted in the same manner as the canon story and stormed out to think, with Kyuubi comforting him. With a modified technique of Inoichi's, Yuuki showed everybody else a glimpse of Naruto's childhood, getting various reactions from the group. Inari cried in shame and ran into his room, with Tsunami running after him after a bow of apology to Yuuki. Tazuna was surprised at the horrible childhood Naruto had, while Kakashi and Sakura had looks of sympathy and shame on their faces, for not being there for him when he was younger in any means, shape or form. Haku was surprised at how alike they were. Zabuza was equally sympathetic, understanding the similarities of painful childhoods between the two (meaning Naruto and Haku). Sasuke walked out of the house with a thoughtful look on his face, and Yuuki followed after him.

Just outside the house, Sasuke was staring into space, contemplating if he was right to follow the path he decided on, now that he saw Naruto's past and how he took it all in stride. Yuuki put his hand on the Uchiha's shoulders and said, "I have a pretty good idea of what's on your mind. Now you know why he won't fight you and I won't train you. When the time comes and you decide to turn away from the path of an avenger, I just may consider training you. Until then." With that, Yuuki returned to the house, leaving Sasuke to his thoughts.

Not much happened until the day Gato decided to attack the bridge. That morning, Yuuki demanded that Tsunami and her son come with them, in case that Gato decided to use them as hostages and the bridge was nearly complete. When the group arrived to see the workers beaten or killed by mercenaries, he turned to Zabuza and said, "Why don't you have fun with them and lard ball on the other end of the bridge. He probably won't pay you now, so you may as well get the frustration out of your system. Oh and uh, bring me his checkbook if you don't mind, so try not to make his kill too messy." Needing no more prodding, the next sights in front of them weren't meant for those weak of heart and Zabuza brutally murdered the opposing side.

When said Demon returned bloody and checkbook in hand, Yuuki took a quick glance and handed it to Tazuna before saying, "He won't be using it where he went. Use what's in there to get this country back on its feet, after giving us A-rank pay of course."

On the day the bridge was completed, the whole village was out to see their rescuers from Gato's tyranny off. Inari was bawling his eyes out while saying goodbye to Naruto, when Yuuki cut in and said, "Stop crying gaki, you're coming with us." The others looked at him in confusion until Tsunami wrapped her arms around Yuuki's waist and put her head on his shoulder. Haku elbowed her oni-chan slightly and asked in a teasing tone, "Looks like you snagged Tsunami-san when you thought we weren't looking, eh oni-chan?" The couple blushed at her words until Zabuza quipped, "Like you're one to talk Haku. Your eyes have been all over the blonde gaki since you met him and you were ogling each other the whole time during dinner. Looks like you're the one with a crush. So much for a choice about going to Konoha." At that, the younger couple blushed, while Kyuubi inwardly chuckled at how well a job her boyfriend was doing at reviving his clan. Tazuna said to the group that he would join them as soon as he finished up what little paperwork there was to the construction. With that, the group was off.

A villager next to Tazuna asked him, "So Tazuna-san, what're you going to call the bridge?" Said man replied, sober for once, "I think I'll call it the Great Naruto Bridge, for the young boy who showed enough strength and heart to change the hearts of the villagers and even Inari."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other characters but my original character, nor do I own any techniques mentioned unless they were originally invented by me****.**

**Konoha's Second Yellow Flash**

_Author's Note : Hey there, it's been a while since I got back to this. Sorry about that, but with my regular laptop on the frizz, I was kind of stuck for that time until I got my hands on another one cheap, so now we're back in business. As far as questioning my speed of updating, realize this. This is free, and I'm doing it for me and those who enjoy it and give decent feedback, not for the idiots who give one-liners to tell me to update faster. With that said, between classes, work, and finals last week, I'm surprised I'm getting chapters up for my stories as quickly as I did. Besides, even incorporating new elements to an existing story can be a pain in the ass, believe it or not. But I digress, onto real questions._

_About how I summed up the Wave Arc rather hurriedly, I feel that I did things right, since I hate repeating things that already were shown on screen. Interaction between the characters could've happened more, but that can be easily rectified later on, and I'm no expert at making too many good romantic scenes, which I will do from time to time. As far as Zabuza goes, sure I could've gotten gory and all that, but I didn't feel like it, since it's not that kind of story. I want there to be good action and exciting fights, not a one-sided slaughter._

_Next good point brought up would be Yuuki and Naruto sticking together so often. They have a good almost sibling-like relationship, that's why they're thick as thieves, so to speak. They've even got attack combos together for crying out loud. Seeing as how the Chunnin Exam Arc is next though, you'll get your wish, as they will spend time apart from each other and show off their own stuff, both in abilities and emotions. In concern with my OC's name, I picked it BECAUSE it's ambiguous, so that he can prove his worth. Think about it. Ichigo from Bleach has strawberry-colored hair, he has to be tough to get by without trouble. Naruto's name can be interpreted as either maelstrom, which is awesome, or fishcake, which is kind of demeaning. Even my own real name, which I won't divulge, unless you're bored enough to track me down and find out, by sound in my own language can be word-played to rhyme with urine and yogurt, totally not what they were intended to mean. Basically, to me, the name doesn't make the people, who they are and what they do make people recognize them._

_Another interesting point brought up is the issue of having too many girls in the two characters' harem. I do realize that, and that's why as you'll see, I don't have them hitting on every girl they see. I mean, if you haven't noticed already, I didn't have Yuuki ask Ayame first. That's not to say he doesn't like her, but he CHOSE Kurenai first, meaning that they DO think about who they like and not mere womanizers. As far as the girls not willing to share part, I already thought of that. It's actually a factor that I will put in writing, since I want the romantic relationships in the story to be like real relationships. You know, girl gets pissed at the guy, guy squirms and tries to explain and apologize and all that. I don't exactly know real-life people with harems, nor do I care to since they're most likely pricks, but I'm trying to get that aspect of things to be close to the real thing. Well, I think that covers all the stuff I was asked. Enough babbling. Here's chapter 5, continue to R & R, thanks!_

**Chapter 5 : Wave Mission Aftermath, Women's Righteous Fury, Preparations Against Impending Evil, Chunnin Exams Begin**

_**Hokage's Office, a Few Minutes After Team 7 Returned**_

Sarutobi was staring at his team, who brought back along with them 4 extra people. He rubbed his head and said, "I've said this before, you two will be the death of me. I ask you to do a simple C-rank mission and you bring back two missing-nin and two civilians." Naruto quipped with a smirk, "Correction jiji, one missing-nin and three civilians. Haku-chan's never been registered to be a real Kiri kunoichi, so she'll be starting as one fresh officially, even though she's much stronger than a genin." Said girl blushed at the compliment and nodded in agreement, and the Sandaime smirked as he said, "Another one of your girlfriends huh Naruto? You work quickly, now how about that mission report?" Getting a questioning look on Haku's face, Naruto simply gave her a look that said 'I'll tell you later.'

Kakashi complied with the Hokage's orders and began to recount what has transpired from when they left the village. As he got to mentioning about the two couples, he let out perverted giggles, and the respective people plus Zabuza gave him a glare. He ended by saying, "And with that, the mission was a success. Zabuza has accepted Yuuki-san's offer of protection. And the others came along for the reasons mentioned before. That concludes my report."

Sarutobi was about to dismiss them when Yuuki cut in, "Wait jiji, not quite. There's something else in concern with Zabuza and Haku. I'd like everyone but Sasuke and Sakura to stay for this." Said Uchiha retorted, "Why does the dobe (dead last) get to stay and we don't?" Sakura also agreed with Sasuke's sentiments, with Inner Sakura thinking 'That's right, cha! Why does only short and blonde get to hear?'

Yuuki simply replied, "Because I said so, and I outrank you. Good day." Sasuke was going to whine some more about him being an Uchiha, but with a nod of agreement from Sarutobi, the two had no choice but to leave the room grudgingly. He then turned to Yuuki and said, "Now, what were you going to tell me? This better be good."

Yuuki answered, "Well what you decide to do about Zabuza and Haku for one, if they're to become shinobi of Konoha or whatever. Also, I think you two better be the ones to tell them." He finished this looking at Zabuza and Haku. The young girl looked to her father figure, who nodded to allow her to speak. She turned to the Sandaime and said, "I have a kekkei genkai (bloodline limit)."

Now THIS got the old man's attention. He was about to rapid-fire questions all about said ability, but was cut off by Yuuki, "Hold it jiji. I was afraid you would act like this, that's why I offered her protection under my clan. She already has a thing for Naruto, so they'll probably end up marrying each other." Said two teenagers blushed at this, as he continued, "Regardless rather that will happen though, my offer stands, so nobody'll turn her into a breeding machine while I'm around. Also, once they actually marry, I'll just give them a different part of our clan compound to their children with her abilities, with them taking whatever name she wishes. Does that sound all right with you guys so far?"

The three that the matter concerned nodded, impressed at how well thought out Yuuki had this planned. Said man then said, "Sorry about that, I'm done. Do continue with what you were going to say." With that, the Hokage asked all about her unique ability and what it was capable of. After that line of questioning was over, he asked Zabuza, "So in your opinion, what rank would you give your daughter?"

The others were a bit surprised at how he referred to Haku, but they didn't seem to disagree. Said missing-nin replied, "Well, from what I've seen after I trained her myself, I'd say that she's stronger than me, if not for the fact that she's too kind-hearted to kill. So she's at the very least chunnin level. The one aspect that I couldn't teach her that she wanted to learn though, would be the healing techniques that medic-nin possess. She already has immense knowledge of the body, as she can use senbon needles to kill accurately or bring an enemy to a near-death state, like your subordinates have witnessed." The others nodded to this, and Sarutobi puffed out an air of smoke, "Very well, here's your hitai-ate and your chunnin vest. With your interest in becoming a medic, I'll schedule you to be tested tomorrow at the hospital. Once that's done, we'll see what happens according to rather you wish to start work there or become a field medic." Haku nodded with a grateful look on her face, accepting said items.

The Sandaime then turned to Zabuza and said, "As for you Momochi Zabuza, with you as a criminal sought out by many, even with the Namikaze Clan's protection, I will have to put you under probation. You are to stay in the Namikaze compound under house arrest for a month under the watch of ANBU before you will be officially enlisted as a Konoha-nin. Is that acceptable?" Naruto said to the man he defeated, "Don't worry about it. There's plenty of room around the compound for you to train. Who knows, with the month of training, you may put up a better fight the next time we spar." Zabuza snorted as he replied, "Whatever gaki. That sounds all right, and next time I'll grind you to dirt, just not enough to kill you, or Haku will kill me."

The others laughed at that, while the young couple blushed at what he was implying. The Hokage then turned to the young mother and child, "And what of you two? Why are you here?" Yuuki answered with a slight shade of red, "Tsunami and I kind of got together while we stayed at the old drunk's place. Inari's her son, so he's kind of my son now too."

Sarutobi laughed heartily at the embarrassed young man, "You two really do work fast. Naruto brought back a kunoichi with a kekkei genkai, and you got a young mother and her child. Boy if I didn't know better, I'd say that you got busy over there too."

The couple blushed heavily at that, and Yuuki retorted, "Jiji! We didn't do any of that. We agreed to wait until we get married before we even consider it…" He then looked down a bit, still uncomfortable with the matter being discussed. "Anyway, that makes Inari a Namikaze too, only in name though if you two don't mind." Tsunami replied with a tug in his arm and a smile, and Inari was only too happy to have a new father, as long as his mother was happy. He asked excitedly, "Does that mean that I get to become a kickass ninja too?"

The old man behind his desk couldn't help but smile at the way the young boy was acting, not unlike a young Naruto before he left on his training journey. "Not just yet Inari-kun. But you can start by attending the academy tomorrow. How does that sound?" Said boy replied with a loud "YATTA!", making the others cringe a little from the volume level. Naruto, who got the worst of it due to his enhanced senses from his tenant and girlfriend, commented, "Was I really like him when I was little?" Yuuki quipped, "You have no idea. In fact, you were probably even louder and more hyper." The blonde blushed in embarrassment by Yuuki's jab, while the others laughed at his expense.

Moments later, they left the office. Kakashi led Zabuza to the Namikaze compound at Yuuki's request, while the others headed to our heroes' favorite dining place. The Namikaze duo were excited to grab a bite there after being away for weeks on the mission, only to find Yugito standing outside, waiting with two angry Kurenai and Ayame.

Yuuki ignored to glares he was getting from said women for a moment and turned to the young jinchuriki, "Hey Yugito-san, guess you showed up here, knowing our habits so well huh? How did your mission go?"

The young woman replied with a smile on her face, "Eh, no sweat. A simple search and retrieve mission for some lame document is nothing to Nii Yugito. Oh and, I ran into Ero-sennin too."

This got the man's attention. He wanted to ask more, but noticing the growing killing intent he felt from the two ignored women plus Tsunami, he turned to Naruto and asked, "Naruto, why don't you and the others start by ordering something first? Oh and, you can introduce your 'Haku-chan' to Yugito-san too while you're at it." Said young man, who had an amused smile on his face a moment ago at watching his aniki's predicament, changed his expression to one of fear, as his own two love interests now glared at him in the same frightening manner. He led them and Inari to sit down in the stand, while inwardly cursing something about smartass uncles.

After smirking a little at paying his nephew back, Yuuki led the three angry women over to the side of the street. Kurenai started by asking, "What's this I hear about from this little brat-" pointing at Ayame "-about her being your first love Yuuki-kun? And you brought another one back with a kid too? What did you do while you were away? Did you go and have a kid with this floozy?" At that comment, the young mother had a slight vein showing on her forehead.

Ayame was the next to ask in an angry tone, pointing at Kurenai, "What does she mean when she said that she's your girlfriend Yuuki-kun? I thought we meant something to each other! And what does she mean a child? Did you really have that boy with this old hag?" Said woman's eyes were twitching at the insult.

Not able to take anymore, Tsunami asked while radiating a dangerous killing intent, "I understand when you told me that you would have to marry more than one woman Yuuki-kun, but what's up with these two with no manners? And I am NOT a floozy or old hag!" As she finished, the three women glared at each other, looking like they were ready to rip each other to shreds at the drop of a hat.

The lucky (or unlucky) young man sweatdropped and said, "Now why don't you all calm yourselves, and I'll answer all your questions." The three turned to Yuuki with the killing intent lowered somewhat, expecting a damn good explanation, making him cringe as what he was feeling was still enough to make Madara himself shiver in fear. "Ku-chan, Ayame-chan's always had a crush on me since she was little, so she's a bit possessive. Ayame-chan, I've considered asking you out when you become older, once you grew out of your fangirl phase, but you don't seem to be quite there yet." Said girl lowered her head at hearing that, a bit ashamed of herself. "And Nami-chan is somebody I met over in Wave while I was on that mission with Naruto and not before. Inari is her child with her dead husband. So no, I didn't have a kid with her, and she's not a floozy or old hag as you two so rudely accused her of." Both women's expressions softened, realizing that they let their anger get the best of them. "Nami-chan, I'm sorry, but in all that misunderstanding, they went over the line with the blurted out insults. Please forgive them."

Said young mother tugged his arm in reassurance and responded, "It's all right Yuuki-kun. I can understand why they jumped the gun. Just don't let it happen again." The two women nodded in agreement, the tension seemed to be resolved for now. Yuuki then spoke out, "Well with that out of the way, how about some food Ayame-chan? Nami-chan's cooking is great, but I miss the food you and your dad make." Ayame nodded with a blush on her face at the compliment and led them inside.

While that was going on, Naruto was in hot water of his own. After they made their orders, the three males couldn't help but cringe as the two girls radiated their chakra, with the blonde himself being the only thing between them. When the two girls picked up their first pair of chopsticks, they burned down to nothing and froze respectively. Kyuubi chuckled at the scene and commented from inside her boyfriend, 'You sure know how to pick them Naruto-kun. Fire AND ice.' 'Very funny Kyu-chan. Why don't you do something to help me?' 'I can always come out and explain the situation to them for you, but where's the fun in that?'

At the subtle mention of the CRL, the young man immediately turned to his two girlfriends. "Yugito-chan please calm down. I just met Haku-chan over in Wave on the mission, we didn't really go out yet, so please don't be so upset." He then explained to Haku about the CRL, and said that he had no choice, hoping to appease her. The two's expressions softened and told him not to worry, that they'll try to get along for his sake. Just as the talk came to a close, the food arrived. Noticing the others just walking in as well, they made their orders and enjoyed their meal. Inari was inwardly thankful that he didn't have to marry multiple girls for any reason after seeing what just happened to his two role models.

After the meal, Yuuki led the others off to home, after a promise for a date with Ayame in the recent future, leaving Naruto and Haku to get to know each other, much to Yugito's chagrin, but she complied since she had to report to her future in-law about information given by a certain super pervert anyway. The two teenagers were walking while holding hands, until they saw Naruto's two young teammates. It appeared that Sakura was asking Sasuke out again, with the same predictable reply, as they saw Sasuke turning and leaping away afterward, leaving the girl looking dejected. The two walked up to her and Haku asked, "He said no again huh?"

The pink-haired girl replied in a sad tone, "Yeah…" She looked up with fire in her eyes, holding her fist, "But I will get him to go out with me one of these days, shannaro!" Naruto smiled and said, "I'm sure you will, Sakura-san." As he finished saying that, he noticed a poorly disguised rock in rectangular shape. He remarked with a bored tone, "Boulders aren't square, Konohamaru."

At the moment his sentence, an explosion of excessive smoke happened. When it cleared, three children were seen coughing from the smoke. Once they stopped, Konohamaru remarked, "As expected from my rival!" The trio then introduced themselves in a comedic fashion as the Konohamaru Corps, even though Naruto already knew who they were and the two girls didn't care. The young leader of the bunch then asked, "Hey Boss, can you play ninja with us today?"

Naruto replied with a slightly annoyed look on his face, which softened at the sight at Haku's smile, "I was going to show Haku-chan around the village today, but since you're already here, why don't I do you one better? I will help you start training early on your academy techniques. What do you say?" His words were answered with cheers from the three children and smiles from Haku and Sakura.

Noticing the two girls next to their leader, Konohamaru asked in a teasing tone, "Hey boss. Are they your-?" He finished the question with his pinkie sticking out. Haku blushed at the question and Sakura looked a bit angry. Naruto smiled sheepishly as he answered, "I guess you can say Haku-chan is. Sakura-san's just my teammate though. She likes my other teammate-tebayo."

The young Sarutobi nodded in understanding with a seemingly solemn look on his face. "Yes, I see that you have good taste Boss. You're too good for somebody like her with no figure anyway." At hearing that, Sakura had a look of fury on her face and Naruto whispered to the boy, "Konohamaru, wrong thing to say. Run." With that, said boy started running for his life as Sakura gave him chase. The others chuckled at the silly scene and followed.

Konohamaru kept running until he was stopped by running smack dab into a figure. The person who he ran into seemed to be in a black overall body suit with cat-like ears and a Suna hitai-ate stitched on where his forehead was, with face paint on and a clunky object wrapped in bandages in his back. He picked the young boy up by the scruff of his neck and asked in a rude tone, "Oi gaki, why don't you watch where you're going?"

A blonde female who wore a white overall dress with fishnet underneath, her Suna hitai-ate worn in a small scarf around her neck and what appeared to be a giant fan called to her fellow Suna-nin, "Hey Kankuro stop. You're going to get us in trouble." Said young man retorted, "No way, this punk ran into me first, and I'm going to teach him a lesson." Just as he was about to carry out his words, a voice called out, "You may want to listen to her, you stupid cat freak who puts on makeup."

The two turned to the source of the voice, only to find Naruto with the others. The blonde girl was about to glomp Naruto, but stopped herself when she saw him holding Haku's hand. She settled for a quick glare at the girl and said to her fellow blonde with a smile, "Hey Naruto-kun! It's been a while."

Naruto kept his face expressionless as he responded, "It's great to see you and makeup boy too Temari-neechan, but could you let Konohamaru go first? It's not a wise idea to come into an ally's village and start trouble by attacking the Hokage's grandson." At hearing that, the two paled and Kankuro immediately dropped the boy, who immediately ran back to Naruto with a "Thanks Boss."

Kankuro quipped in an indignant tone, "It's face paint damn it! And stop calling me that." He was about to pick a fight with the blonde shinobi, when a voice from behind him said in a cold tone, "That's enough Kankuro."

The two turned to see a young man with red hair with the kanji of the word 'love' on the left side of his forehead above the respective eyebrow, in a similar outfit to Temari's, only with shorts and had a color mix of brown and white, along with a giant gourd on his back. He had his usual look of anger on his face, only without as much eye bag showing. Kankuro looked frightened, as he said, "Gaara. But they-" "Stop, or I'll kill both of you." He said in a seemingly angry tone, until his scowl turned into a smile as he said, "Just kidding. Hey Naruto, what's up?"

Said blonde returned the smile and replied, "Not much Gaara. What brings you guys here?" Not what you expected eh? Well you see, they met before today when they were younger when Yuuki brought him to Suna during their training trip. You'd be surprised how fixing the seal of a jinchuriki to let him sleep can lighten a guy up.

The redhead said, "The Chunnin Exam of course. I'd like to talk more, but it seems that we have somebody eavesdropping." Naruto nodded in agreement, having sensed the same chakra signature up on a tree. "Come out Sasuke. Don't hide like a coward. Get lost and take your emo-pants, or shorts that you're wearing with you."

Said Uchiha revealed himself from the tree branch that he was pathetically concealing himself in. He glared at Naruto thinking, 'Both he and the redhead with the gourd knew I was here the whole time, yet I couldn't sense the Suna guy at all until he showed himself. How? How can they be so strong?' Sakura screeched at Naruto, who dared to call his 'Sasuke-kun' an emo. The blonde calmly replied with one hand clearing his ear, trying to recover from the high pitch, "Sakura-san, I'll stop calling him that the day he stops doing everything that an emo does short of cutting himself." At hearing that, everyone but his two teammates chuckled, while said teammates glared at him some more.

Sasuke turned to Gaara and asked, "You. What's your name?" Gaara looked at the arrogant figure with a bored look and replied, "To you, no one, since I don't feel like telling you," He looked away from the Uchiha, who was seething in anger at the disrespect and turned to his friend, "Should we take this conversation elsewhere?" Naruto nodded in agreement, and turned to Sakura and the kids, and asked the pink-haired girl, "Sakura-san, could you please play ninja with them for me for today? I owe you a big favor for this, which I promise to return." Said girl was going to scream in denial of his request, but seeing his pleading look, she gave in and nodded in compliance.

Konohamaru and his companions whined, "But Boss-!" "Now I did say I'd help you train, and I won't go back on my word-tebayo. Just show up tomorrow at Training Ground 7 around this time tomorrow and we'll do it then OK? For now, just be good and go with the nice lady all right?" At the promise, the three shinobi-in-training gave in and was led off by Sakura.

Temari asked her fellow blonde, "That takes care of pinkie and the kids, but what about the other two?" Naruto replied while holding Haku's hand a little tighter, "Haku-chan's a chunnin, and I trust her. Anything you can say to me, you can say in front of her. As for my other teammate," He chuckled before continuing, "I don't think he's foolish enough to eavesdrop any further when we can sense his chakra just fine, don't you?" Haku and the Suna-nin nodded in agreement, and they walked off together, ignoring the self-proclaimed avenger. Sasuke was shaking at how they treated him as if he was unimportant, silently "Humph"-ed and leapt off elsewhere to brood.

The five walked back to the room at the inn that the Sand Siblings were staying in and sat down. Naruto spoke, "Well I think here is fine, now what did you want to tell me? Aren't things fine in Suna?"

Temari had a worried look on her face as she said, "It's fine, if you ignore the fact that my father's mind took a 180 after you left. After your uncle fixed Gaara's seal, he slept and became a more normal person, which really calmed the Suna population, despite the fact that Father didn't like it at first. Hearing that he retained his abilities did reassure him though. That's why he took Yuuki-san's word to heart and agreed to maintain the alliance with Konoha and refuse any alliances against your village."

Kankuro continued with an equally grim look, "But things changed one day after some shinobi from Sound showed up. Not long after a meeting between them and the Kazekage, he suddenly acted coldly to us again. He even started plotting to invade Konoha during the upcoming exam."

Haku gasped at hearing this, while Naruto had a slight frown on his face, "Hmm, so it looks like Ero-sennin's info was right. He heard some rumor that this new village's kage is Hebi-teme (snake bastard, you should know or you don't know jack about Naruto), and if Sound is allying with Suna to invade us, it would make sense if he was the one leading them. Heck, it's possible that your dad's not alive anymore. He's certainly strong enough to kill the Kazekage."

Gaara's anger flared just a bit, reminiscent of the lonely boy who was treated as a monster. He may not have liked his father, but even he didn't deserve to be killed by an S-class criminal. He spoke, "Don't worry Naruto. We may be ordered to help with the invasion, but our allegiance lies with you. You were the first person I met that understood my pain and treated me as a real person and friend. If anybody tries to attack your home, they will have to get through me."

Temari held Naruto's other hand with a blush on her face since Haku has been holding the other as she agreed, "That goes for us too Naruto-kun, we have to pay you back for bringing our brother back." Naruto responded with a grateful grin, "Thanks Temari-neechan." Little did he notice, Temari pouted at how he addressed her and she began to exchange a heated glare with Haku once she noticed the ice kunoichi doing so.

Naruto then stood up with his newest girlfriend and said, "Well I think we should go, I need to tell aniki about this. This will change the plans quite a bit. I'll see you soon OK? Let's go Haku-chan." Said girl nodded and they shunshined out, only Haku's was one of pure swirling wind.

_**A Certain Meeting Room, the Next Morning**_

The room was occupied by the Hokage and many jonin, who were discussing and deciding rather to recommend their own genin teams to participate in the upcoming exam on July 1st. The rookie 9's jonin sensei were about to recommend their own teams, much to the surprise of everyone in the room. Iruka was about to question their decision when two swirls of leaves and one of fire entered the room from behind them. They turned around to see the Namikaze duo and Yugito.

Kakashi looked at Naruto and asked, "I can understand why Yuuki and Yugito showed, but what're you doing here Naruto? This is a chunnin-and-above meeting." Naruto retorted, "You're one to talk sensei! You were the one who told us to meet on the training field this morning and came here yourself," The others sweatdropped at the mophead's antics, while Kakashi could only laugh nervously in reply, as his usual excuses would not help him here. "Besides, we're here to report to jiji about something important. I know why you're here already, just give me the registration forms and I'll go tell my teammates-tebayo."

At hearing that, Iruka cut in and said, "Now wait a minute Naruto! You and the others haven't been genin that long. Even if you think that you're ready, your teammates may not be." Naruto gave the chunnin a serious look, subtly releasing killing intent, making everyone in the room save 3 people cringe, "With all due respect Iruka-sensei, I've been more than ready after aniki trained me for 9 years, not to add on the fact that I defeated no-brow Zabuza single-handedly on my last mission," This got the attention of the other shinobi in the room. "Besides, my teammates wouldn't be too happy to find out that their former teacher was holding them back when our current sensei, no matter how lazy he is, thinks that we're ready." The masked shinobi agreed, saying that they're their subordinates now, not his students.

With that, Sarutobi handed Naruto 3 forms. The blonde genin nodded in acknowledgement as he took the said forms and shunshined out. The jonin relaxed since the killing intent was gone along with his leave. A random jonin commented, "That killing intent is far beyond genin. And how did he learn shunshin?"

Yugito scoffed at the question and said, "Meh, that's nothing. My Naruto-kun can use Hiraishin (Thunder God Technique) already, he just doesn't like chucking around that stupid tri-pronged kunai around too often." The other shinobi's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, while some had their jaws dropped at hearing that a mere genin knew the signature technique of their former Hokage, even he was said man's son.

Sarutobi coughed and asked Yuuki, "Anyway, what was so important that even you showed up Yuuki-kun?" Yuuki looked unusually serious as he replied, "It's as we feared jiji. The new village of Sound is planning to invade us during the upcoming chunnin exam. It looks like their kage is Orochimaru."

Everyone in the room gasped at hearing that as they started talking amongst themselves in concern. The Sandaime sighed at hearing that, his former student held a grudge against himself and the village after all. "This is very troubling. What else did you find out?"

The Namikaze continued, "From what I learned by what Yugito and Naruto found out from respectively Ero-sennin and the Kazekage's children, who will be entering the exam themselves, Suna seems to have allied with Sound against us. The Kazekage suddenly changed his mind from his agreement with me shortly after Sound sent somebody over to meet with him. The jackass probably got killed by Hebi-teme, and the one posing as him's probably a phony. They're expected to launch their attack during the finals."

Several jonin suggested that they cancel the chunnin exam. The Hokage said in disagreement, "No, I'm afraid we cannot do that. The invitations have already been sent out. Shinobi are coming from all over the other countries' villages. Doing so will make our village look weak. The exam must continue as scheduled. Instead, we'll double the securities we have originally intended. ANBU will be going around the outskirts of the village in round shifts rather than the usual routine. We'll also place more ANBU around the stadium come the finals in order to protect the feudal lords and civilians."

The others in the room nodded in confirmation to the orders. Iruka then asked, "But what about the genin? I still am not sure they're ready for such a test." The Sandaime replied, "Don't worry about Iruka. We'll just do what we've always done. I already have sent out certain people off to test them. We can see for ourselves how they do from here." As he finished speaking, he turned to his crystal ball, along with the others.

_**Training Ground 7, While the Jonin were Chatting**_

Meanwhile, Naruto appeared to see his already waiting teammates, who gave their usual reactions when their lazy teacher showed up late. He ignored the screech with slight difficulty and said, "Meh, calm down Sakura-san. Kakashi-sensei won't be showing up today. I'm just here because I'm giving you the chunnin exam registration forms that he was going to give us, but he was too busy to do it himself."

As his teammates took the form, Sasuke had an expression of excitement on his face, possibly getting the chance to face stronger opponents, like the redhead he saw with his blonde teammate the other day, while the pink-haired girl had a look of concern on her face at going into something this big so soon after they just became genin.

Naruto continued, "Now I'm guessing lazy-sensei was going to tell us that we could choose rather to accept or not, but you need to know that if one of us decides not to do this, the other two can't go either." Sasuke scoffed at this and spoke arrogantly, "Humph, as if I care. I'm going to do this, or I can't become stronger. You two better not hold me back." With that, he left, not noticing the frown on Naruto's face and Sakura's worried look.

Said kunoichi was about to leave herself when she was called back by Naruto, "Ne Sakura-san. I know you're worried because lazy-bones didn't bother to train us since we became genin. How about I help you train? I know you don't think I'm as strong as the teme (bastard), but aniki did train me, and that's better than nothing right?" She was hesitant at the offer, but since she didn't want to hold her teammates back, so she nodded and said "Arigato (Thanks) Naruto, I think I will take you up on that favor."

Naruto responded with a foxy grin, "Mojirou-dattebayo (Of course)! Now we'll be even." Just as he said that, the Konohamaru Corps showed up running towards them to take their leader up on his promise to train them. Suddenly, Moegi was grabbed by a masked shinobi from behind and leapt onto a tree branch, about to escape. He was suddenly slammed onto the trunk of the tree by rough force, causing the enemy to drop Moegi. The young girl screamed as she fell, until she was caught in their leader's arms. The Naruto who slammed the unknown ninja into the tree with one hand asked angrily, "Who the hell sent you? TALK!"

The enemy struck back and connected, only to hear a poof as the blonde in front of him disappeared. "Kage Bunshin? This kid's good. Really good." With that, the enemy released the henge only to reveal himself to be a Konoha chunnin. Before the others could ask what was going on, the chunnin leapt off through the trees.

Naruto scoffed and said, "Damn it, I guess jiji sent him to pre-test us before the real exam. Are you guys OK?" He asked this as he turned to his 'subordinates.' At hearing the reply that they were fine, minus the few tears shed by Moegi of fear, the blonde began to teach them the basic academy techniques, with some help from Sakura, since he couldn't do a normal Bunshin himself. After that, he began training his fellow teammate as well, showing her various control exercises among other things.

The others in the meeting room moved back at seeing the confrontation, after seeing the tests to the other 7 rookies as well. Yuuki commented, "Well, I think that covers that. They're all ready, although my nephew makes them all look like jokes." The other jonin nodded in agreement, while Kakashi and Asuma smiled sheepishly, knowing that they needed to do more. Kurenai elbowed her boyfriend half-heartedly for the jab.

A week later, we see Team 7 entering the school building where the exam would take place together. A few bullies were blocking some genin from entering the exam room, saying that they were weak and the exam would be too tough for them. Much to his teammates' dismay, Sasuke pointed out the genjutsu (illusion technique) on the room sign out loud, even if he did praise Sakura for noticing this first, much to the girl's surprise.

The leader of the bullies was about to attack Sasuke, only to have it intercepted by what appeared to be a mini-Gai. He proceeded to ask Sakura out, freaking out said girl who at the sight of his thick wiggling eyebrows, immediately hid behind Naruto and declined. The young man slumped down in disappointment, until a female scolding voice came from behind him.

The others turned to see a young brunette girl with her hair up in buns, and a young man who appeared to be a Hyuuga next to her. She yelled out again, "Lee? Are you listening? What did we say about holding back our techniques?" Lee apologized, saying that he forgot in all the excitement. The Hyuuga looked at Sasuke with interest and asked, "What's your name?"

The Uchiha blew him off, saying that it's rude to ask without introducing himself first. The two glared at one another, while the other two-thirds of Team Gai observed Team 7. The girl named Tenten first took a look of the female on the team, who despite her girlish looks, seemed to hold an air of confidence about her, signs of someone who's gone under training. She thought that Sasuke was cute, but his demeanor reminded her of her fellow teammate Neji. As she looked Naruto however, she blushed as he gave her a foxy grin when their eyes met. She also noticed all the storages that he seemed to carry around his belt, not unlike herself, wondering what he carried in them.

Lee spoke excitedly, "You are Uchiha Sasuke, are you not?" Said shinobi replied, "I am, so what about it?" Lee continued, "I look forward to facing you. I'd like to see how my hard work will do in a matchup against the Sharingan." The Uchiha responded to his teammates' surprise, "I look forward to testing them as well. I unlocked them earlier this week."

At hearing this, Naruto pulled Lee over in the corner and whispered, "Fuzzy-brows, I think you should wait until the exam starts. Besides, if you wait I can give you a nullifier so that he can't go and copy everything you do." Lee had a look of surprise and asked loudly, "You can do that? That'll be great Sasuke's teammate! Then I can truly test out my flames of youth without a disadvantage!"

Everybody in the vicinity cringed at the volume of Lee's declaration of 'youth' again. Naruto after shaking the ring in his ears out of his head, said, "Yeah that's great. I think we should go now, the exam's about to start." The bunned girl started to drag her teammate off. As he was dragged off, he yelled out to the blonde, "I look forward to facing you too, student of the Proto Flash Naruto-kun!" A look of surprise showed on Lee's teammates' faces for a moment, before they walked on upstairs. After they left, Team 7 recomposed themselves and headed off in the same direction, not noticing the looks of interest of the other genin. After they left, the bullies released their henge to show themselves to be more chunnin. One commented, "So that's the last Uchiha and the Yondaime's kid huh? Things should be interesting this year."

Team 7 walked up to the door of the exam room, only to meet Yuuki and Kakashi. Kakashi gave his same speech about how he was glad they all showed together, and Sakura said, "Sensei, we know already. Naruto told us." The mophead laughed sheepishly and Yuuki said, "Don't worry about that. I know you're all ready, even Mr. Avenger and Sakura. Naruto is my apprentice, and he decided to train you, he wouldn't give you anything less than his all. Now do us both proud and kick the other kiddies' asses! Make them know that they're no match for you!" The three nodded at his words, and they entered the exam room. Their greatest challenge yet was about to begin.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other characters but my original character, nor do I own any techniques mentioned unless they were originally invented by me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other characters but my original character, nor do I own any techniques mentioned unless they were originally invented by me****.**

**Konoha's Second Yellow Flash**

_Author's Note : Hey there, not much to say, since I only got one decent review, and it's a flame. It's a plus for my OC for helping the main characters, and I try not to change the canon pairings, unless I strongly dislike or outright hate them. In the end, the only thing I can say to sum things up has been said before : Don't like it? Don't read it. The only other thing I want to mention is to ask anybody reading this to check out my other Naruto fic, __Naruto Chronicle__. It's more of a multi-crossover, so far consisting elements of Tsubasa Chronicle, XXXHolic, and Naruto. I need ideas for what the worlds they go to should be. Please take a quick glance and leave a review with some ideas, it'd be much appreciated. Other than that, here's chapter 6, continue to R & R, thanks!_

**Chapter 6 : Reunion, Talking Smack and Scuffle; Sleeper Exam; Flirt with One Snake, 'Ambush' by Another**

_**Room 301**_

Team 7 walked into the room, which fell silent for a moment, observing them. A few seconds later, chatter and whispers resumed, with the exception of one Suna kunoichi winking at our hero. Kyuubi snickered as Naruto weakly laughed in discomfort and commented from inside, 'Aw what's wrong Naruto-kun? I thought you want to rebuild your clan.' 'Very funny Kyu-chan. Just because of that stupid law doesn't mean I want every cute girl I see as my girlfriend, let alone future wife. Besides, she's Gaara's sister, and he's my best friend. It'd be weird.' 'So it wasn't just because the Kazekage tried to set up a political marriage between you two then?' Before he could reply, his train of thought was interrupted as 6 familiar people walked up to them. Well, 5 walked, one ran and glomp-attacked Sasuke.

"Mendokuse (Troublesome), you guys are in this thing too?" asked Shikamaru in a bored, yet subtly annoyed tone, while his best friend Choji was doing what he usually did, pig out. "Yeah, but lazy sensei thought we were ready, and emo-pants over there would have a cow if he couldn't come because we wouldn't come with him. Besides, we're ready for it too, so we may as well," replied Naruto calmly. Sakura for once, didn't screech at him for the insult at the Uchiha, probably because she was too busy arguing with Ino over the person the insult was directed towards, even though the young Yamanaka did steal a few glances at her fellow blonde.

Kiba spoke with a confident smirk, "Heh. Confident aren't you? Our team definitely won't lose to yours." Naruto returned the smirk towards the Inuzuka, while his teammates were their usual selves, Shino stoic and silent, and Hinata blushing at the sight of the confident blonde. He then gave the two fellow genins a nod, getting the expected responses and patted Akamaru, who seemed to have taken a liking to the blonde who paid attention to him also as he barked happily. Kiba was about to tell him to get his hands off his partner like he was a pet, when another Konoha genin walked up to them.

"Hey you guys, I noticed that you're new, just thought I'd give you a heads-up about not making so much noise as to attract unwanted attention. There's a lot of tough competition around here," said a gray-haired man with eyewear slightly smaller lenses than Yuuki and circular frames. Sasuke asked rudely, "And who are you?" "Yakushi Kabuto, just a fellow Konoha-nin helping you new guys out."

Kiba scoffed after a glance at the seemingly unimpressive-looking man and asked, "And how many times have you taken the exam, two?" "Actually, this is my seventh try, since there's only two every year." Hearing that, most of the rookie 9 looked a bit concerned, wondering about the difficulty of the exams. The young Namikaze didn't buy his words for a second however, especially once he got a whiff of his scent. He asked in an accusing tone, "And how did such a powerful guy like you fail so many times? Surely there's more to it."

Kabuto casually waved him off with a casual laugh, although it sounded a bit strained. "You flatter me. The exams are actually really hard. All this time did help me learn a lot about the exams and our competition though." He pulled out a deck of cards, saying that they could reveal background information on any participant with a bit of his chakra. Sasuke immediately described the appearance of Gaara, then asked for info on Rock Lee and his fellow male teammate as well.

Kabuto complied and looked up Gaara's information first. Sabaku no Gaara (Gaara of the Desert), 8 C-rank missions and 1 B-rank completed. His teammates were his siblings, Temari and Kankuro, with a man named Baki as their jonin sensei. His skills were unknown, but he never had a scratch on him from any of the missions. It was his first exam. The rookies gasped at the impressive record, while Naruto had a small smile showing, happy that his best friend was every bit as good as he expected.

Rock Lee was 1 year older than the rookies, since his team waited before deciding to take their first exam. 20 D-ranks and 11 C-ranks completed, teammate Hyuuga Neji and Tenten, with Might Gai as their jonin sensei. His taijutsu is above average, but every other area's skills were practically nonexistent.

Just when he was about to read out Naruto's info to the others, said card and the deck were suddenly aflame and were burning down to nothing rather quickly. Kabuto gasped as he let go before his hands were burned as well. The others were also surprised except for Naruto, who was whistling as if he didn't do a thing, and said sarcastically, "Aw! They burned up! Too bad. Guess you'll have to watch me in action, or fight me to find out for yourself what I'm about." The others looked in amazement as they didn't even see him move, with the exception of Sasuke, who was conscious to see him do the same to Kakashi's book when they fought him in the genin exam, not that he saw how he did it then either.

Naruto then turned to face the entire room with a confident grin and proclaimed in a loud voice, as they were looking his way because of the noise the group was making. "That goes for all of you too. I Namikaze Naruto, won't lose to any of you-dattebayo! Just try and stop me!" He then sent out a wave of killing intent throughout the room to those that he considered a potential enemy, making it harder for most in the room to breathe. Those that the killing intent weren't directed towards still felt how powerful it was, getting varied reactions out of them. The lazy Naru sighed and remarked, "Mendokuse, so much for keeping a low profile. He just went and made an enemy out of everyone in the room. It looks like he may be able to back up that talk though." Hinata blushed a bit redder and began to poke her forefingers together again. Shino may have lifted an eyebrow in interest, not that it was very noticeable considering that most of him was covered by his attire. Sakura, who refrained from scolding him as she usually did and thought, 'He talks so big, but he doesn't come off like Sasuke-kun when he does. Could he really be stronger than him?' Sasuke was seething in anger and jealousy at what his teammate could do so effortlessly, annoyed that he couldn't attain that kind of training and power yet because Yuuki refused to give it to him. Kabuto thought that he was worth keeping an eye on, and would have to report to a certain snake later, if he didn't already find out for himself.

A few moments later, Naruto let the killing intent drop, much to the relief of most genins in the room, as they took deep breaths in relief. They then began to whisper amongst themselves. "Did he say Namikaze? Isn't that the Yondaime's last name?" "Namikaze Naruto? I thought the bingo book said Uzumaki!" "How did a kid like that get in the bingo books? He must be strong!" "He must've taken Uzumaki as an alias. I heard that he was the Yellow Flash reborn!" "Yeah? I heard that he was trained by the Proto Flash himself!" "No way! The Yondaime's brother, also the guy who came up with the incomplete form of the Hiraishin?"

While this was going on, Kabuto recomposed himself and went on to explain about the competition sent from each nation and village. Just when he went and said that the Sound Village was new, unknown and probably nothing to worry about, the only genin team from said village took action from the putdown. One male who looked like Kiba without the hood on threw a kunai to distract Kabuto, while the other male on the team that looked like a partially wrapped mummy threw a punch, which the Konoha-nin evaded. Suddenly, a wave of vibration headed towards him and was about to make contact, until it was stopped cold by what appeared to be a barely visible wall of wind.

When the wall of wind dissipated, the Sound team and Kabuto looked in surprise as Naruto appeared in front of them, standing between them and Kabuto, seemingly to have been the one who blocked their attack. "Not bad for a cheap sneak attack, but that's nothing against the power of kaze (wind). We really shouldn't fight here just before the exam starts, but if you insist on hurting a fellow Konoha-nin, I'll take you on," spoke the blonde confidently, while thinking, 'That ought to confuse glasses there a bit. And if they don't back off, I get a nice warm-up too.' Before the situation escalated however, a deep male voice bellowed out, "HEY YOU FOUR THERE! QUIT FIGHTING LIKE CHILDREN IN MY EXAM ROOM, UNLESS YOU'D LIKE TO GET KICKED OUT OF HERE!"

Turning to see an older man that he was very familiar with, Naruto just tried to look as nonchalant as possible, while the mummy Sound genin apologized for getting overexcited, saying that it was his first exam. The man just told him to shut up and ordered the genin to take their respective seats, introducing himself as Morino Ibiki, the proctor for the first exam. Naruto himself was assigned to be seated next to the Hyuuga heiress, much to her surprise, delight and nervousness.

While Ibiki did his best to intimidate the genin as he explained the rules, Naruto was lost in his thoughts as if he was alone in the room. Kyuubi asked, 'Naruto-kun? Shouldn't you be paying attention to what he's saying?' 'Don't worry about it Kyuubi-chan, I can hear him just fine. Besides, you're doing the same aren't you?' 'I suppose so. None of this seems all that interesting.' Naruto was about to agree when Ibiki looked at him in annoyance and shouted, "OI Naruto! Are you paying attention?"

The genin replied nonchalantly, "Yeah I heard you. 100 points, 2 points for each time cheating, yadi yada. I was paying attention. Calm down before you blow a blood vessel Ibi-chan. Oh hey Haku-chan!" He waved at his chunnin girlfriend, who waved back with a blush as she decided to help Ibiki today, knowing that he would be here, ignoring all the glares she was getting from certain ladies in the room. Everyone in the room snickered at how easygoing the blonde was being with the frightening proctor, while the man himself smacked his forehead with one of his hands, muttering, "Why did you have to teach him that annoying nickname Yuuki?" He spoke louder in resignation, "All right Naruto, just be quiet and pay attention. You have 45 minutes before we give you the final question. Hajime (Begin)!"

Everyone in the room began to get to work, some more efficiently than others. Sasuke used his newly awakened Sharingan to get his answers, while Sakura answered the questions just fine by herself, being the one with book smarts on the team. The others were using the same techniques they did in the canon story to get their answers as well. Meanwhile, Naruto just wrote his name on his paper, took a glance of the questions, turned the paper over to scribble a few words and put his head down to sleep. Kyuubi asked, 'Naruto-kun, shouldn't you answer the questions?' 'Nah, why bother? I don't know the answers to any of them, and this thing's set up to make people cheat with jutsu anyway.' 'That's true, but are you sure this is the time for a nap?' 'Don't worry about it Kyuubi-chan. I'm just getting some shuteye for the real exams after. Wake me up when Ibi-chan's about to give the tenth question.' Kyuubi complied, and he was about to fall into real sleep when he heard a stuttering female voice.

"Ano (Um)… Na-Naruto-kun…" Said young man got up and looked at Hinata, who seemed to want to say something. "If you want… you can copy my answers." Taking a quick glance at her paper to see some done before turning back to her, Naruto said with a foxy grin, "Thank you Hinata, but no thanks. I don't need to resort to cheating to pass this exam. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a nap." And he did just that, leaving her heart fluttered and amazed, since he actually spoke to her, thanked her and seemed so confident, despite the fact that he didn't answer a damn thing. Snapping out of her trance as she realized that she had an exam to finish, she returned to work.

Outside the exam room, Yuuki and a certain mophead were walking towards the exit of the building. Kakashi said solemnly, "I know what I said to Gai and Iruka before, but could I have jumped the gun, sending them into cold water like that?" "Eh, stop worrying 'tansai' (genius). Naruto and Sakura will be fine, and you trained Mr. 'I am an avenger' until he managed to activate his Sharingan. It'll all work out. Now let's go meet the others. I want to get a quick snack with Ku-chan." After a perverted giggle at the potential sexual innuendo and a quick slap in the head, they disappeared in shunshins.

The chunnin were watching the examinees like hawks, while Haku chuckled as she looked at Naruto. She remembered him telling her that he absolutely hated paper tests, since he stunk at them whenever Yuuki gave him any. She really didn't expect him to put his head down and sleep though. 45 minutes into the exam, Ibiki was about to announce the tenth question. The intimidation tactics were having some effect as some teams began to leave the room, not to mention the ones kicked out earlier for cheating poorly. Our hero was still in dreamland however, despite his girlfriend's attempts to wake him from inside.

Meanwhile, the jonin were in a lounge of some sort, chatting away. When the name of Ibiki as the proctor was brought up though, Kurenai shook her boyfriend, who was taking a nap after the snack he went and had with her and asked, "So who is this Morino Ibiki?" Asuma went on to explain what Ibiki's usual job was in interrogation and torture, and how intimidating he can come off as, making him a difficult person to get past. At hearing that, Yuuki snapped his head up, wide awake and commented, "Huh? You mean Ibi-chan? Don't worry, our team can handle him."

"Ibi…-chan?" Kakashi asked, as the other jonin looked at Yuuki with interest for the nickname. "Yeah Ibi-chan, he may look scary and all that, but he's not a bad guy, and has a soft spot for Naruto too, what with all the assholes sent there for attacking him when he was little, minus the ones I killed of course. I'm actually more worried about him not staying awake through the whole thing, since he always hated paper tests," he replied, not reacting to the varied reactions he was getting from the jonins.

'Naruto-kun, wake up! It's lunch time!' "Lunch time? Where's the ramen? Where?" The blonde snapped his head and looked around, as the others in the room chuckled at his antics. Only then did he realize that he was duped by his girlfriend into waking up. Ibiki smacked his forehead when his hand again at his easygoingness ruining the atmosphere he was trying to set. He tried to sound intimidating, yet came off filled with resignation as he asked, "All right gaki, now are you taking the tenth question or aren't you?"

Looking confused for a second until Kyuubi filled him in as to what Ibiki meant, Naruto began to raise his hand, much to the surprise of his teammates. That was, until he slammed his hand down and said, "Just kidding. Me quitting would make no sense. I have to become chunnin to get one step closer to becoming Hokage. I'll never quit! Even if I stay a genin forever, I'll still find a way to become Hokage! Oh and, you have no say as to whether we can take the exam outside this village anyway, so stop trying to scare us Ibi-chan."

Noticing that his resolute response was changing the atmosphere of the room, Ibiki asked the genin again if they were going to stay or quit, although he knew he wasn't going to get any more of them to quit, as the rest of the examinees significantly relaxed after Naruto's words of bravado, some even snickering. He sighed in resignation and said, "All right… you all pass the first exam!" That got a nearly synchronized "NANI?" through the room.

After explaining to the confused genin (well, most of them) about the point behind the way the exam was set up and what it meant to be a chunnin, a harmless explosion occurred as somebody crashed into the room. When the smoke cleared, a certain female jonin wearing a jacket open, shorts and fishnet shirt proclaimed dramatically, banner and all, "The beautiful and sexy second exam proctor, Mitarashi Anko is here!" getting sweatdrops from nearly everyone in the room.

Ibiki coughed into his fist and said, "Eh Anko, do you not notice the atmosphere in the room? You're early, and you're ruining it like the gaki." Pointing at Naruto as he said that, Anko licked her lips as she looked at the boy with interest, making the genin cringe and certain ladies in the room look at her with animosity, not that she paid any attention. She turned to see all the genin still in the room, and commented, "Man, you let 26 teams pass? You're not getting soft on me, are you Ibi-chan?" "WOULD YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT! It's bad enough that you told Yuuki that nickname, but then he went and told the gaki," Noticing the strange looks he was getting, he coughed and recomposed himself as he continued, "Besides, a lot of them show promise this year." "Promise huh? We'll see about that, since at least half of them will fail the next exam by the time they're through with my exam." This got the reaction she wanted out of the genin as most of them seemed shocked and intimidated, with the exception of a few who were eager to fight or even kill.

As Anko led the genin off to show them where they should be tomorrow for the second exam, Ibiki went around the room to gather up the papers. He stopped at Naruto's and saw that it was blank other than his name. He couldn't help but laugh as he said, "That gaki. He may be hyper one minute and lazy the next, but he's sure an interesting guy. He had the balls to go through my exam without answering a damn thing. I wonder how he'll make out in the next exam." Noticing that there was writing in the back, he turned the paper over. Naruto wrote : Keep an eye on glasses. He smelled like hebi (snake). Ibiki's face turned serious as he said, "I thought it was odd that he kept failing. I'd better report this to Hokage-sama."

After spending time with Yugito and Haku for the rest of the day as he might not see them for a few days during the second exam, information courtesy of Yuuki who was chased by Anko in the same day for a date and possibly more, much to Kurenai's annoyance at her friend, Naruto showed up in front of the place the second exam would take place in the morning with Haku, who didn't have a mission that day and came to see him off, or in since he was heading into an area inside the village. He greeted his teammates, but found that his 'subordinates' there as well, who were talking to Anko. After answering the Konohamaru Corp's interview which covered the few jutsus that Sasuke revealed and the ones Naruto used outside of training, they wished their leader luck and left. The interruption over, Anko exclaimed, "Now that they're out of the way, welcome back kiddies, to Training Area 44, the Forest of Death!"

While she was getting the effect she wanted out of most of the genin, Naruto simply scoffed and remarked, "Che! Overrated name. Aniki's brought me to far scarier places than this." Anko suddenly threw a kunai across his cheek and made him bleed, much to the surprise of his teammates, but not the couple present. Haku was more surprised by the fact that her boyfriend didn't dodge, who knew that she wouldn't quit until she cut him, as Anko appeared behind the blonde and whispered into his ear while licking the blood coming out of the wound. "You blood tastes good. I wonder how the rest of you tastes." Blushing at what she was implying, Naruto just stood frozen for a few moments until a senbon needle aimed at the jonin got her to jump back. Anko looked at the direction it was thrown from to see an angry Haku who spoke coldly, chakra flaring. "Anko-sempai, please keep your flirtatious self off Naruto-kun."

The jonin was about to retort when a certain Kusa-nin move over to her with her tongue in a strange manner, returning her kunai, saying that she was returning what she dropped. She shrugged off the words from Haku earlier, and said to the Kusa (Grass I think) genin, "Thanks, just don't sneak up on me again or you may find yourself dead." Haku walked up to Naruto and whispered to him as she healed his facial wound with medical chakra, "Be careful of that one there. Her chakra doesn't feel right." He whispered back, "I will, don't worry. She reeks of hebi too, and her scent is much stronger. If she tries anything, we'll be ready."

A few moments later, the teams each got their scroll after Anko explained the rules and consent forms were signed. After the final advice to try not to die from her, the genin shot off like arrows into the forest. Haku looked a bit disappointed, until somebody poked her on her shoulder and she turned to find Naruto, who promptly kissed her on the cheek, said "See you in 5 days at most, Haku-chan," and dispelled himself, as it was a Kage Bunshin. The chunnin blushed as she rubbed the cheek where the clone kissed her and uttered out words softly, "Good luck, Naruto-kun. Be careful."

Each team began to set their own plans into action. Hinata activated her Byakugan and found a team with a scroll already and headed off that way with her team, getting it from the Ame-nin (Rain ninja I believe) not long after as they were ambushed by leeches. Sakura asked as their team came to a stop, "So what's the plan Sasuke-kun?" Naruto chuckled and said, "Sakura-san picked you, so you may as well speak your mind Sasuke. What's your grand scheme o brave leader?" Sasuke was about to retort in irritation of the blonde's sarcasm, when Naruto suddenly said, "Gomen, didn't go to the bathroom after all that ramen broth at breakfast. Be right back," and he leapt off before the others could get a word in edgewise.

When he returned, Sasuke immediately attacked him, as he saw through the henge what with the number of differences on his attire from the real Naruto. The fake released his henge to reveal an Ame-nin, who called himself Mubi and attacked. Sasuke retaliated with a cry of "Katon : Housenka no Jutsu (Fire Element : Phoenix Fire)!" and got his foe to back off for a moment. He then searched and found Naruto tied up. The blonde told him to look out behind him and dispelled himself, as he was only a Kage Bunshin. Sasuke turned around to see a barrage of kunai from Mubi, one with an explosive tag attached to it. He managed to dodge, but found Mubi behind him with a kunai on his neck, telling him to hand over their scroll if he wanted to live.

That didn't last, as Naruto suddenly appeared behind the Ame-nin, doing the same thing to him. Mubi leapt back as Naruto was about to slit his throat before he could even threaten him with Sasuke, barely dodging the kunai as the three separated. Sasuke activated his Sharingan as he pulled out a kunai of his own and managed to stab Mubi with it. Sakura ran up to him in concern and asked if he was hurt, but the Uchiha told her to watch out for any other enemy within the vicinity. Mubi said that he came alone, and he escaped.

Sasuke turned to Naruto and asked, "You knew and stayed hidden the whole time until just now. Why didn't you kill him?" The blonde replied calmly, "There's no point. Since he came alone, he probably didn't have a scroll on him. Besides, letting him off to get his teammates may lead them coming straight back to us. We can kill them and get the scroll then." Sakura was a bit mortified at how casual the two were being about killing, and only meekly nodded along with Sasuke.

Sasuke then proceeded to talk about setting up a password to distinct between the real them and henged enemies. At hearing the long-winded password, Naruto looked a bit irritated but didn't say anything as he counted on his tenant and girlfriend to remember it for him. Suddenly, Naruto got hit and had his cheek sliced, or it seemed that way, until he went 'poof' and a block of wood was in his place as the real him jumped back down from a tree branch. He exclaimed, "Whew! That was close. What was that?"

Suddenly, a strong gust blew them back and the Ame-nin team with the guy who attacked them earlier appeared. The wind separated the trio. After a few minutes, Sakura met up with Sasuke and recited the password. Shortly after, Naruto also reappeared and recited the password. Remembering the look on Naruto's face earlier, Sasuke immediately attacked by throwing a kunai at him, calling him an imposter. The fake Naruto released his henge to reveal the same Kusa-nin that they saw before they entered the forest. She asked how he knew. He explained the look of irritation and the way Naruto was sweating as he told them the password gave him the idea that Naruto would have trouble remembering. Meanwhile, some distance away from the others was Naruto who got swallowed by a large snake, much to his annoyance.

The Kusa-nin swallowed her scroll whole and gave the duo a look as their eyes connected for a second. With heavy killing intent from her, Sasuke and Sakura were paralyzed as horrible images of their deaths flashed across their minds, while she walked towards them, kunai in hand and ready to strike.

Naruto inwardly cursed, 'Shimatta (Shit)! I got careless. Not only did I get hit by my own element, but I got swallowed by a giant snake of all things.' 'This isn't the time for that Naruto-kun. This fox isn't interested in becoming snake cuisine. And besides-' 'I know, what with this summon, it's got to be him. Enough playing around, let's get out of here and kick his ass before he hurt Sasuke and Sakura-san.' With that, he slammed his hand onto the sticky surface as he called out his attack, "Futon : Daitoppa! (Wind Element : Great Breakthrough)" creating a great explosion of wind, ripping the snake into pieces from the inside out. After getting most of the sticky innards of the snake off him, he began to leap towards the direction where he was blown from. 'Hang on Sasuke, Sakura-san. I'm coming.'

Back to the fight, the fearful Sasuke was trying to escape the Kusa-nin, but was having little luck. After stabbing himself in the leg to escape with Sakura, another snake, only larger than the one who swallowed Naruto, attacked them. Sasuke threw kunai at it and they hit, but the Kusa-nin emerged from its body and took form, scaring the Uchiha. Just as he was about to hand his scroll over in an attempt to escape with their lives, a kick connected with the enemy's face as she was sent crashing into a tree. The two looked up at the attacker, only to see their teammate on a tree branch, smiling as he exclaimed, "Looks like I made it in time. The future Hokage, Namikaze Naruto-sama, has arrived!" He turned to his teammates and said apologetically with a sheepish look on his face, "Gomen minna (everyone). I forgot the password, it was too long-tebayo."

Sakura looked on in relief that it was her earlier-missing teammate who came to aid them and that he was safe, while Sasuke's look of fear didn't change as he shouted, "What're you doing! Egatero (Run away)! This guy's on a whole other level from us, we can't beat him, even with your help!" Naruto turned to the Kusa-nin as he replied, "Sorry Sasuke, but I can't do that. What makes you think that he'd let us go after you give him our scroll? I'm not a bebe-neko (scaredy cat) like you. I never run away from a fight, plus I have to pay this guy back for siccing that damn snake on me back there. Isn't that right Hebi-teme? Show yourself!" Not understanding what Naruto meant, his teammates' expression changed from confusion to shock as their opponent shed her disguise like a snake shedding its skin to reveal the man underneath. They were flabbergasted as their opponent laughed in a creepy way and introduced himself to be the snake Sannin, Orochimaru.

"Kukukukuku, very good Naruto-kun. How did you know it was me?" asked Hebi-teme (I'll continue to refer to him as such, since I can't stand the bastard). Naruto taunted, "First of all, stop it with that creepy laugh, it's making my skin crawl. I heard from aniki that you're gay, but I don't swing for that team. Stop trying to come onto me." Hebi-teme ordered his snake to attack the blonde, only to see it ripped to shreds as a wall of wind appeared in front of him. Naruto taunted with a smirk of his face, "Hehe! Don't tell me that's all a Sannin can do?" 'No weak summon's going to get past my incomplete version of stage two Wind Shield, or as I like to call it, Wind Shield 1.5!' Hebi-teme retorted angrily, "Insolent gaki. I'll shut that smart mouth of yours for good!" "Just you try it!" And with that, they charged at each other as they began combat in taijutsu.

The two other genin looked on in amazement as their teammate went head to head with the Sannin. They couldn't believe it as Naruto could go up against an opponent of this caliber and he matched the snake man blow for blow, leaving cuts all over the Sannin's body as his wind chakra-augmented strikes made contact time and again. What they didn't see however, was the way Naruto was getting worn down as he began to breathe harder. While he was jonin level on his own, he was still a genin for a reason. His taijutsu may be augmented by elemental chakra, but keeping it up for an extended period of time can take its toll, plus his style was that of a brawler, which would've been no match for the Sannin who was well-trained had it not been for the cuts his chakra was making. And even then, Hebi-teme didn't looked nearly as worn out as he'd hoped, as the Sannin was able to keep going, his stamina giving Naruto's a run for his money for some reason.

Regardless of that though, Hebi-teme was getting irritated that the young shinobi was holding his own against him, not to mention all the wounds he was receiving. 'How is this gaki so powerful, to be able to keep up with me? It must be due to 'its' chakra, but I'll put a stop to that.' Just as he said that, he paid Naruto back for earlier with a kick of his own as his foot connected with the blonde right in the gut, sending him crashing into another tree. Sakura was about to jump in to help, but was stopped as Sasuke grabbed her shoulder, shook his head, and pointed at Naruto. She looked confused until she saw that Naruto was slowly getting back to his feet, albeit a bit slowly, and her expression of worry changed into a smile.

Naruto inwardly cursed, 'Kuso (Damn)! What is his skin made off? I keep pounding and cutting him, and he keeps coming back for more! I can't keep this up. I have to finish this fast, or he'd do it to me first!' Just as he finished his thoughts, he looked surprised as Hebi-teme appeared right in front of him and lifted his shirt up to reveal his belly, where the seal was.

The Sannin spoke gleefully as he held up his other hand, ready to strike. "Now Naruto-kun, with this seal on top of yours, you won't be able to use 'its' power to help you any furthe-" he stopped as he looked shocked, not recognizing what he was seeing. "The seal! It's changed, but how?"

Naruto taunted with a foxy grin, "Ha! Did you think I traveled all that time with aniki, and he wouldn't come up with a way to improve the seal?" Not able to come up with a comeback, Hebi-teme simply punched him through the tree in anger as his body soared towards the ground, unconscious from the impact of the attack when he was knocked through the tree trunk. Sakura, in concern of his teammate and trainer, yelled out his name and threw a kunai, catching him by the back of his jacket and nailing him to the tree trunk, keeping him safe from plummeting to his doom due to gravity.

Hebi-teme turned to looked at the two still conscious genin and asked, "Now there's just you two left. Do you wish to try your luck?" Sakura looked so frightened like she was about to cry, as she thought, 'Even Naruto was taken down, and he was running him ragged. What chance do we have?' Sasuke looked worried as he looked back and forth at his female teammate and their opponent, sharing similar thoughts. 'Damn! What do I do? We can't beat this guy!' As he mulled over how to escape with his life, Naruto's words of insult and Itachi's last words to him flashed across his mind, haunting and taunting him. 'But even the dobe gave him all he's got before he passed out. I can't run away! I have to win! To live and kill that man!' At that thought, his Sharingan activated and spun in a circle as his chakra flared.

Hebi-teme looked on with interest as he asked, "Hooh? It looks like you have some fight left in you after all. Let's see what you can do, Sasuke-kun." With that, the Sannin charged at him. Sasuke pushed Sakura out of the way as his struggle with the Sannin began. He fought valiantly, managing to tie up the Sannin with wire at one point and used it in a combo with Katon : Ryuuka no Jutsu (Fire Element, Dragon Fire Technique), making the Sannin cry out in pain as the flames made contact and enveloped the Sannin's body. It was no use however, as Hebi-teme simply shed his skin again and came out looking as if he was never wounded, with the exception of the cuts Naruto gave him earlier, as they were deep enough for marks to remain. The Uchiha looked on helplessly as Hebi-teme extended his neck up to his own and bit him, giving him a strange mark. After words were exchanged between him and Sakura as Sasuke rived in pain before falling unconscious, the Sannin was about to take his leave, not noticing what was happening behind him.

Hanging on the tree trunk, Naruto slowly regained consciousness as he began to look at his surroundings, realizing that he was being hung like a coat. Kyuubi spoke in relief, 'Thank goodness you're finally awake Naruto-kun! I kept calling for you to wake up, but you were so out of it.' 'Thanks Kyuubi-chan, but this isn't the time,' he turned his attention to Hebi-teme and his teammates. 'There he is. My friends need my help, and I'm low on chakra. We can't hold back against this guy, he's too strong. Let's give him everything we've got!' 'About time Naruto-kun, I thought you'd never ask.' With that, a red glow began to appear all over Naruto's body, as Kyuubi began to heal his wounds with her chakra. Shortly after, he got back into standing position on a tree branch above where he was nailed. Hebi-teme and Sakura looked on in shock as the young shinobi got back to his feet. A red glow began to appear where the seal was and out came a small fox that was half the size of Naruto with one tail. Naruto yelled out, "I knew you were gay, but I didn't know you like little boys. The fun and games are over Hebi-teme! For hurting my friends, today you're going down! Go K-chan, Kitsune Flame!"

The fox complied as she released a powerful burst of flame from her mouth like a flamethrower, aimed right at the Sannin. He managed to dodge the attack, but not completely as he cried out in pain for part of his left arm was charred by the flames. He cursed inwardly, 'Kuso! He's far stronger than I imagined, and his wind affinity. He may be another worthy vessel for me, but I can't take him on as I am now. If only I didn't waste all that chakra earlier playing around with them… no matter, I've completed my objective. Sasuke-kun will seek me out for power.' With that, he began to make his retreat.

Naruto shouted "Matte (Wait)!" as both Kyuubi and he struck him, only for his body to melt down to a pile of mud. "Shit! It was a Tsuchi Bunshin (Earth Clone). He got away, but we'll get him next time-tebayo." They then jumped towards his teammates, as Sakura looked at Sasuke with concern, the marks expanding a bit and shrinking back on his body. She asked, "He gave Sasuke-kun this weird hickey when he bit him, and said that he would seek him out for power. Can you do something to help Sasuke-kun Naruto?"

The blonde replied, "That's no ordinary love bite, that's a cursed seal. Damn him! If only he didn't knock me out earlier, I could've stopped him. I don't know enough about seals, but aniki may. Let's find a place for him to rest first and then make a pla-" Both Kyuubi and Sakura called out his name in concern as he stopped mid-sentence and collapsed. Kyuubi looked him over and said, "Daijoubu (It's all right). He's just suffering from chakra exhaustion. He barely managed to beat Hebi-teme back with the last of his chakra and willpower. A good night of sleep and he'll be back to his old self." "But, aren't you his summon? How can you still be here if he's out of chakra?"

Kyuubi fibbed, "He's just about out, that's why I have to leave too. Take care of them." Before Sakura could say another word, the fox returned into his body with a glow of red back into the seal, leaving her alone with two unconscious teammates and a lot of questions on her mind, like how Naruto's summon was so different from what she learnt about nin-animals in the academy.

While the intense battle was taking place, Konoha-nin found the dead bodies of the real Kusa-nin that Hebi-teme disguised himself as and the rest of that team. They reported this to Anko, who after she told them to report this to the Hokage, charged into the forest to confront the snake Sannin, suspecting that the deaths were his doing. The fight went about the same way as that of the canon story, only she didn't pass out as he left, leaving her struggling to stay conscious with the cursed seal around her neck giving her throbbing pain. She couldn't help but wonder as she stood and watched Hebi-teme escape, 'But what's with all the cuts on his body? And why was he holding his left arm with his other like he was in pain?'

Anko sat down alone, not long after several ANBU showed up, asking her about what happened and offered to take her to the Hokage, since the seal was acting up. She refused and told them to bring him to the tower.

With all the excitement going on, Sakura looked on in concern at her two unconscious teammates under a hole in a tree trunk, unaware that she was being watched by the Sound genin team. They've been ordered to kill Sasuke. The trio planned to make their move come morning, when Sakura was at her weakest, exhausted from watching over them.


End file.
